Wedding Dress Trauma: Lady Uchiha (sequel)
by BlueApple27
Summary: SakuSasu sequel short story of Wedding Dress Trauma! Check out the life of Haruno Sakura when she is finally (& successfully) married to Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone deserves the part of being happy, so does Sakura think so when she married the man she loved dearly not until she started to doubt him... 'Men are all the same' she cried. 'Size DOES matter afterall...'
1. Chapter 1 : Married Ever After

**Hello everyone~**

**I am back with more ****Wedding Dress Trauma**** story and it's a sequel.**

**At first I was hesitating to type a sequel but I guess to get the fun carried on, get more people to smile and mend some of the 'hurt' inside.**

**Do enjoy this.**

**REVIEWS are welcomed! **

**( disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. )**

**Author message:**

**This story is just for you. My wish is to bring more smiles to people even when I have to try hard because I do believe everyone deserves to be happy.**

**I may place you in a fantasized world with this story but as long as I am able to bring up that smile (even when it's an unconscious one ) I will continue to write…XD**

**(pls leave some comments if you want to, I am hungry for your opinion to improve for the better…) XD**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha ( sequel )**

**Chapter One: Married Ever After**

Office telephone rings…

"Hello, this is-" before the pink haired female could speak any further, her pink brows twitched by the caller's distinctive chuckle she could never fail to recognize.

Her brows furrowed the more she listened to HIS continuous mockery during her office hours.

"I beg your pardon, SIR. You have reached the wrong line."

With that, she coldly closed the conversation. Her colleagues were currently staring at her and they always do whenever THAT sort of phone call came. But, this time they hardly gossiped behind her back.

Why? You know, I know and the whole world knows it!

The day HE rewrite her status into Uchiha Sakura was the day she gain more respect and zip those unnecessary gossips about her and her size.

Oh yeah, that feel good…but that would be abusing her 'power'.

'Great power comes with great responsibility', she bear that in mind.

Okay, Uchiha Sasuke is her hubby and the boss she is still working under with. He did suggest that she'd be his **personal** secretary.

She refused instead she preferred to stick around her old position in one of the corners in lower offices of the same building.

Office telephone rings…

Office telephone rings…

Office telephone rings…

Sakura glanced at her surroundings, no one is picking up but to stare at her like the phone is hers and hers only.

"Um… , the phone please?" one of her colleagues addressed her with an act of being friendly.

Sakura was astound, Mrs Uchiha…that doesn't sound too right when she is among her colleagues.

Rolling her eyes to herself, she finally picked the annoying phone.

"Hello, SIR. How may I be of help to you?" bluntly.

Sasuke's distinctive chuckle was mocking her and yet it was the loveliest tune she'd hear from the man she loved.

"Yes, yes. I would like to ask your opinion," he said, regaining his seriousness with a hidden merry tone.

"And what would that be?" she whispered into the phone.

"I seriously need to know which you'd prefer," he went on. "Should I address you 'my beloved' or 'my love' perhaps 'sweetheart'?"

How she wished she could just unplug the telephone line this instant, he is teasing her again during work and he had that issue going on himself for two solid weeks…since the day of their marriage.

"Sasuke, I'd prefer we discuss that after work and don't call again unnecessarily cause MY manager's watching me. Good day," she cut the line without giving Sasuke the chance to counter. She still had chills run down her spine whenever she recalled their previous conversation. Sweetheart, her heart giggled.

What's up with him and addressing her in a fancy way?

Can't she just call her, Sakura like he always do?

"Um, …" she jumped when she failed to notice her colleague's presence.

"Yes?"

"Here is the file you requested," the demure colleague handed over with much respect.

"Thanks…and, er, you can just call me Sakura…" the pink haired female corrected, she did not feel like adopting special status to show who she REALLY is. She want to blend in like the days that used to be, like an employee of the Uchiha Corp..

**Employee Profile**:

**Name ** :

Haruno Sakura

**Gender** :

Female

**Description** :

Pink hair ( weirdo )

Green eyes ( doesn't look too smart )

Tall and big in size ( direct translation: fat!)

**Status** :

Available and forever will be ( not anymore.)

Married to whom the world knows best!

**Message** :

Forbidden word – fat.

I am no one special so don't stare at me like that…

Her fingers stealthily raced across the keyboard, she tried her best not to abuse pitiful keys with her 'great' forces of her fingers.

"Excuse me, a bouquet for Miss Sakura," a delivery man standing by the entrance as he announced the 'grand' recipient of the bouquet which every female would hope for. Clearly and loudly he did.

Obviously it is from Sasuke, the pink haired woman assumed and rose from her seat which squeaked yet no one dared comment.

"Thank you," after placing her signature, she cradled the large bouquet of red roses in her arms.

"You are really lucky to have such a loving husband, miss," said the delivery man before he left.

Sakura forced a growing smile back when she was placed under spotlight that moment. Even her manager was peeking at her.

Office telephone rings…

Dead silence. Everyone directed their stares at Sakura.

Office telephone rings…

Dead silence. Everyone continues to stare at her.

Office telephone rings…

Okay, that's it! She is pissed by their pressuring stares her colleagues are throwing at her. She stomped across the room to her table, pick up the phone and,

"Hello…" Sakura dragged long with an annoyed tone.

"How do you like my surprise? It took me a day to come up with that card," Sasuke spoke sweetly.

Card? She quickly searched between stems and found one in camouflaging red.

Sakura flicked it open.

Happy 2nd week anniversary, my Lady Uchiha.

A short message to which she stared long at, especially at the very end of the phrase. So this was the purpose of her opinion earlier and a rather good one too…Not!

Sakura silently smiled behind the phone.

"Sakura?" he called, she heard him tap his pen nervously of her late reply.

"Yes. Yes…very nice…thanks, Sasuke," she tried retaining her blush in public.

"Mother is expecting us for dinner tonight," he informed.

"Yes, mother called me earlier, I told her that I need to pick up a few things at Ino's tonight, so I'll be a little late," she fiddled with the phone wire, curling it around her finger.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you—"

"No it's okay, I'll be taking the bus. I missed it."

Ever since she had a chauffeur and alternatively Saskue picking her up, she had not had bus rides too often.

A momentary silence indicates that he was hesitating on her idea and he knew that she will be too stubborn to change her mind.

"Okay. Promise me you'll be safe and be sure not to take short cuts when you walk and—"

"Call you when I am at Ino's. I get it, don't worry," she assured him. He tend to nag her whenever she tries to do things on her own.

"Okay…" he sighed. "Love you."


	2. Chapter 2 : Media, Media and More Media

**There you have it, second chap of the sequel~**

**Hope you'll like it. **

**If you have any suggestions to the story, do REVIEW pls. ( I would like to hear them )XD**

**(disclaimer: I do not own anything except for ze story…XD)**

**Stay tuned for the next chap!**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Two : Media, Media and More Media**

**Sakura's take-a-fun-bus-ride made simple guide:**** (written by Haruno Sakura )**

**Step 1:** Pack your bags, change into 'ninja' slippers and get out of the office as fast as possible. You do not want to stay in that stinking office for another minute when you get the chance to leave.

**Step 2:** Say goodbye to the office building and make your merry way to the bus stand not too far from the Uchiha Corp. unless if you are late you need to dash!

**Step 3:** Happily wait at the bus stand and when the bus arrives get ready to board.

**Step 4:** Buy a ticket, find a seat and enjoy the ride!

That is the all-so-convenient made-simple guide to take a bus ride.

One of the reasons Sakura loved those rides especially when she get to sit at the end of the bus and watch the world go by through the window.

BUT!

That is all happening BEFORE she married THE Uchiha Sasuke. She did not know that she had the need to make a few **unexpected** amendments to her little guide.

**Sakura's take-a-FUN-bus-ride made simple guide ( REVISED ):**** (written by Haruno Sakura )**

**Step 1:** Pack bags, slip into 'ninja' slippers and get out of the office A.S.A.P. before the manager comes out to personally greet **'Good Day, ****ma'am****'.**

**Step 2:** Say goodbye to the receptionist and guards who **tries** to be friendly on the way out and happily waltz to the bus stand where other co-workers were at too.

**Step 3:** Stand while plastering a smile to everyone else at the stand.

"LOOK IT'S HER!" Sakura turned to the direction of the voice where a horde of paparazzi had her spotted from across the street.

This does **not** look good… taking steps backward, she had her feet on her mark into running if she had to. And just on time the bus is here.

Thank God! Now it's a race between the paparazzi and the bus.

Which will arrive first?!

If it is the paparazzi, she'll be drowned into the swamp of pesterers and miss the bus and she might even be late for dinner.

If the bus were to arrive first, she'll get on to safety and be on her merry way just according to her previous Step 4!

Please let it be the bus! She prayed hard when her heart started to gallop as the horrendous crowd inched their way to her.

Please let it be the bus! She prayed harder and so did the bus came…along with the paparazzi. An intersection of timing…Great!

**Step 4 ( revised ): Run!**

"MISS HARUNO! MISS HARUNO! MISS HARUNO!" they were after her and fast.

Sasuke did warn her about the many little things she need to be careful but not about some waiting paparazzi.

She knew her husband is famous but not THIS famous, come to think of it, he tend to wear shades during the day **and** night during their dates. And she practically nagged at him for that.

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

Sakura thanked God once more when she finally spotted the flower shop of her best and childhood girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino. Quickly she had to take cover before those paparazzi gain on her tail.

CLANG!

Ino's favourite Swiss bells…or cow bells to be exact, clanged to the dull tone in indicating an in-coming guest.

"Ah, welcome to my humble store, Mrs. Uchiha," the blonde female with sapphire eyes teased. "I see that you are having a hide-and-seek session with the paparazzi."

Sakura pant hard.

Some of Ino's in-store customers were already whispering among themselves, identifying her as the tycoon's wife.

"Yeah…" she managed to utter between the gaps of her pants. "So, is it done?" she asked.

"Yup, come with me…" Ino lead Sakura to another room, where a shimmering midnight blue dress stood stunningly. The pink haired female was like…

"Oh my…Ino you are a genius! It's gorgeous," Sakura had to get a better spectacle at the piece of work her best friend made.

"Of course, I want my girl to turn out the best and tell them even people who had SIZE can be beautiful. Moreover, you might want to stun your pretty boy," Ino winked. How could Sakura ever thank her more for such a favour.

Last week she was fretting over to find a proper dress for the coming ballroom party and there goes Ino coming up with the idea in making her one.

Least did she expect the blonde to have such talents in tailoring one.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Ino. You are the best!" Sakura gave a peck on her childhood friend's cheek.

"Now, now. Don't get over excited. Let's give it a try shall we?"

**Moments later…**

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Huff puff.

"Ready?" Sakura nodded as Ino was fully prepared for the final round on zipping up Sakura's dress. "One…Two…GRRAH-!"

And the next thing both girls heard something **broke**…

"Oh no…" Sakura quickly rushed to the mirror and saw a tragedy that has happened to her poor new dress. The zip broke!

"Ino, what are we going to do?"

Ino slumped into a bean bag out of exhaustion. She was also terrified at this but she could hardly express due to all the zipping process.

"I did not know that the dress was **that** tight, though I followed all the measurements perfectly," poor Ino continued to catch her breath. "Unless…" she held back.

"Oh no, I remembered I ate ice-cream the other day and fries and…oh no," Sakura held her head in misery to her mistake.

There isn't a choice but to get to work again and if she were to mend it, the dress could probably not make it for the party within days. Fixing a zip is a tedious process.

"I'll try my best, if it is going to burn the midnight oil…again," Ino don't sound too promising but for her girlfriend's sake, there is no helping it.

**Uchiha Residence…**

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

"Good Evening, Miss Sakura welcome—Goodness, miss what happened?" the butler was taken by surprise to see Sakura's terribly unruly hair and was all worn out.

"Pa..pa..ra..zzi…" she managed to utter between her pants. Those paparazzi were everywhere hunting her down. She just couldn't stand their badgering and intensive flashlights.

"Madam and young master Sasuke are waiting for you to dinner," the butler informed next, she is late after all.

"Yes…thank you," she thanked and hurried into the mansion.

The Uchiha mansion has been her home ever since besides being the girl who Sasuke usually brought home to meet his mother for evaluation.

In the end, she got to be his mother's daughter-in-law as to her wishes who always wanted a daughter.

**Dinner At The Table…**

Mikoto laughed when she learnt about Sakura's little paparazzi adventure recently and she is enjoying it. Sakura too thinks it was funny though she did not really like it initially.

"That's what you get for marrying my son, he is too popular among the ladies I say so myself," Mikoto continued to laugh.

"Mother," Sasuke growled, she is exaggerating which Sakura thinks it is the fact.

"But that is not all, paparazzi would be the new part in your life from now on, Sakura. Just don't take them too seriously and ignore them when necessary." Mikoto advised as a mother would be.

"And you need to brace yourself for the ballroom party, the media will be invited. SO, I came up with some dresses for you to pick on," with the merry of her tone.

So THAT was what she was trying to lead into. The dress matter, something she loves to.

Sakura was well aware of Mikoto's good deed, she never had a mother who would do such to her ever since she started NOT to fit into any clothing too easily. And as Uchiha Sasuke's wife, she might need to portray the perfect lady even when she had size.

This, is not going to be too easy either.

* * *

**Author's ramblings:**

Seriously, the fact that I do not really get to wear nice DRESSES anytime ( especially to parties – which discourages me from going ) is really upsetting ( it's not that I wanted it – tried many means and ways to solve the size prob ) that is one of the reason I preferred nice tees and shorts.

I love you all TEES and SHORTS in the world~XD

(ps: thanks for the reviews- hope you enjoy this~ do review more)


	3. Chapter 3 : Trauma Revisits

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Three : Trauma Revisits**

Twinkle, twinkle little star…

Diamond of the sky, twinkling in the velvety night which Sakura gazed upon from the balcony of her room, correction, **their** room.

She sighed when she recalled the identical dark coloured dress which she failed to fit at Ino's.

And Mikoto has decided to call on her best designers over tomorrow to make a few amendments to the dress Sakura forcefully picked out. She was already guilty at the time when she unintentionally showed her temper at her mother-in-law before she was married.

Mikoto was kind to forgive her rudeness like a wise lady would.

Sakura sighed heavily again.

"I wonder what has troubled my fair 'maiden'?"

Sakura was taken by surprise by her lover's deep voice. Sasuke subsequently wrapped himself from behind her. Cuddling her.

Yeah. She is nice to hug, nice to hold but not when you see her **whole**!

Sakura rolled her eyes to his sarcasm and he planted trails of kisses from her neck all the way up to her jaw line. She giggled by his ticklish embraces, and successfully did he revived her radiant smile he loved most.

Sasuke sunk his lips on his pink haired wife's, savouring the every sweetness he could get out of her.

"Mm…tomatoes, my favourite."

A playful smirk graced his handsome face. She blushed when he was right about the tomato juice she took earlier.

"You think too much, let's go to bed shall we?" he said but her silent resistance tells him she refused to.

"Sasuke…" Sakura began, she hesitated with the eagerness to speak and she did lastly.

"What is that you love about me?" a question which she had stored in her heart, and she had the consequences weighed before even asking.

Yes. Why?

She is never to be seen as beautiful not even near of being pretty. She self-proclaimed to be as the society's laughing stock, if she hadn't married THE Uchiha Sasuke, she wouldn't have gained more respect. She is not a prodigy of any sort, the company has no need in her expertise nor did she have one. She has nothing to admire at.

What makes Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with her?

Emeralds searched the depths of those dark oblivions. He was silent, expressionless.

She shrunk in fear that she might have spoken words that reflect her doubts in him.

Then he smiled. A sincere one.

"That, my love, I cannot tell you…" he uttered. "The only thing that you need to know is that my love for you will never waver. You must believe in me. Always." Though he portrayed to be bright yet the seriousness lingered behind his words.

Do not doubt him, were written deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, Sasuke could not refrain himself on planting another kiss on her tempting forehead. Deep and long…

"Promise me you won't question that, ever." Sakura nodded vehemently and both turned into bed for the night.

**Afternoon At The Uchiha Residence…**

The measuring tape.

Sakura stood with her insides shivering with the word 'phobia'.

As promised, Mikoto had her designer lash that 'demonic' tape all over Sakura, taking extreme measurements to get things fixed.

And every time the designer strap that indecent instrument just to obtain absurd figures which distorts the perfect figure 'S', Sakura would hear a tiny gasp.

'That figures,' Sakura thought. It is always like this whenever the tape reveals terrifying figures in the eyes of designers.

She could see the professional trembled as he wrote down HER measurements and he tolerated the haunting figures that distort his picture of the ideal female figure.

"Alright, it is finished," said the designer, packing. "The dress will be ready by the day after tomorrow. Now will you excuse me, Madam, Miss."

Sakura sighed, what an embarrassing moment. Ah, the trauma…

"Sakura," Mikoto called. "You have nothing to worry about, I am sure that dress will fit you perfectly this time." She smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Actually I –"

"You don't like that dress?" Mikoto placed words into the pink haired female's mouth.

"No no. Of course not," she lied to think she tried to tell the truth about Ino's dress.

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

CLANG!

Ino's Swiss cow bells rang to the monotonous tone. The blonde female was simply delighted by her childhood friend's presence.

"Sakura, perfect timing! I was about to call you over," Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's, dragged her to where the midnight blue apparel stood with the air of gorgeousness.

"Oh, Ino…" Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Tada! Good as new!" Ino proudly present work. "I burn the midnight oil with a good friend of mine, just for you. Now you can walk out looking all beautiful!"

How could Sakura ever thank the blonde, for her sake Ino risked into getting eye bags.

"But…"

"Hm? What is it, Sakura?"

"Mother had chosen a dress for me earlier," wearing a sullen expression.

"Didn't you tell her about this dress?"

"No, I don't dare to oppose her decisions any further, she is very nice trying to pick outfits for me but not to my taste. Especially, to mostly I couldn't fit. She tends to underestimate my SIZE every time…"

"Oh…why don't you just tell her?" Ino sunk into her bean bag couch.

"She is my mother-in-law, I had to respect her."

Ino was silent. There was a rigid silence where she could hear the sound of her best friend tick in her mind. A fearsome battle between consequences to choose and yet she came to a conclusion.

"Ino, I thank you for the great favour you've done for me but I guess this round I have to go according to mother's wishes," speaking words like a responsible woman even if she have to forgo her own will to choose. "But there will always be other parties, I am sure. I will wear your dress by then, okay?" exhibiting a 'responsible' smile.

"Okay…as you wish," Ino sighed.

* * *

**Chap 3 up~**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**I will try my best to make this sequel not too long but there are too many ideas I wish to insert in this story…so bear with me XD!**

**If you like or have some comments about this story and how you think you could improve things…tell me through some REVIEWS. I welcome them. **

**( disclaimer: I do not own Naruto )**

**Author's note:**

It is really not that simple to turn down someone else's kind offer ( like in the story, Mikoto..). Especially on clothing matter, you know you just can't fit into and you're being forced to just because of the term 'respect'…for me I have just to be quiet about it and accept ( even when it does not fit nor to my liking ), do you agree?

It's hard being human…sigh.

Review me if you wanna share some your point of view…XD


	4. Chapter 4 : Ruin All Over

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Four : Ruin All Over**

**Ballroom Night…**

People of the business world had gathered to their invitation of the night's event. Business partners, associates and all who are in connection with had dressed to their best for the night. One of those important event's to business men in order to forge new or strengthening their relationships with one another, especially with the Uchihas.

"Well hello there, . You look stunning tonight," said in praise among the women. It is all about exchanging compliments whenever they meet one another.

"You look gorgeous as well, Miss Karin." The red haired woman who appeared in a strapless matching red gown smiled her fullest to the ladies' compliments.

"Ah, I am not **too** beautiful if I am to be compared to Uchiha Sasuke's wife," Karin grinned. The other ladies chuckled to that statement.

"Her? My, seriously she is one 'beautiful' person I have ever seen in my entire life!" one of the ladies uttered with sarcasm.

"Indeed, honestly I got the shock of my life when I learnt that Sasuke-san has quite the unique taste for girls. You know what I mean," posing in a glittering dress which emphasized on her perfect curvatures.

"Hush, you do not want to be too loud. There may be spies around and people like her are sensitive."

"I still do not understand why Sasuke-san does not choose you as his wife, Karin-san. You're smart and beautiful yet he chose a brainless, over-sized freak."

Karin spoke nothing but to smile. That was THE question she would like to know herself too. Even when she tried to pursue Sasuke, she ended up getting rejected. Twice!

**ACHOO…**

"Are you alright, my dear?" Sasuke spoke in concern to his beloved wife beside him before they could make an entrance into the ballroom where everyone awaited their arrival.

"Yes, I am fine," Sakura replied with assurance though there is one thing that she could not be too alright about.

The dress she promised Mikoto to wear to tonight's party was much not to her fitting even after the adjustments made.

Reason?

She did not know. Moreover, there were no other fitting dresses prepared for an option she had no choice but to force her way though. How she wished she had just worn Ino's.

Currently, she was barely breathing to the extent she had to stop to catch her breath for a while.

The crimson dress was a perfect choice to match her pink hair and it did took Sasuke's breath for that minute she stood before him but was simply not her size.

She even had to take careful paces in order not to **break** anything and that sneeze almost did.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Ready." She confirmed.

Warm greetings and handshakes welcomed the famous couple who stepped into the scene. Sakura held Sasuke by his arm as she smiled to the people at present and the media were crowding to get their pictures taken.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha, and you look absolutely beautiful, my lady," the man held Sakura's hand a laid a gentleman's kiss. "Thank you for coming."

"I thank you for the invitation, . How could I possibly not attend," Sasuke shook hands with the man who laughed.

"You are much too humble Mr. Uchiha. I was also eager to meet your lovely wife since I could not make it to your wedding," Takagawa laughed more. "Why don't we have a picture?" Sasuke agreed.

"Please look this way and smile," the opportunity for the media. " you look stunning tonight. One more please."

Compliments.

Nice to hear, nice to hold not when the truth is untold.

Just for one night, Sakura was able to receive compliments out of all days, let it be it isn't sincere. She is hungry for them besides those spewed from Sasuke's mouth.

**Among the ladies…**

"Oh my gosh, would you look at that!"

"Isn't she wearing a similar dress as yours, Karin-chan?"

An identical one too. Karin lowered her eyes at the certain pink haired female on the other side of the room.

"She forced her way into it and she thinks she is beautiful," said one of the ladies, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Don't she knows no shame—Karin-san?"

The red-head female glided her way through the crowd towards the Uchiha couple with her luscious curves at her disposal. Her effort in capturing other's attention has effectively induced the idea of 'the proper dress'.

Sakura was astonished to the identical dress Karin has portrayed before her, Sasuke eyed the approaching woman.

"Ah, Miss Karin. How nice for you to join us," Takagawa welcomed.

"I wanted to meet Haruno-san for quite some time," Karin spoke, she then turned to Sakura with her grin. "I am Karin, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Karin."

"Do call me Karin as you and I will be good friends." Sasuke could not help but to eye on the cunning woman, she returned with her stare.

"Mr. Uchiha, I would love to have you to give an opening speech for tonight's party," Takagawa asked in permission of the Uchiha male and did he agree.

Mentally braced, Sakura was prepared to pace along the red carpet which leads to the front stage. With Sasuke beside her she felt that there was nothing to fear for and she should be confident as to display the Lady Uchiha.

She was careful at her every movement due to her restrictive outfit to the extent she created an opening for her carelessness.

The thick carpet material was exceptionally hard to pace in her heels and her dress which flows behind her tend to grip against the carpet with a restrictive force.

This is bad…

There was no helping it, she had to keep her head straight to face everyone and Sasuke tend to remind her to smile whenever she worries about her difficulty in walking.

This is bad…

"Smile, my dear," Sasuke whispered between his.

"Sasuke, my dress tends to get caug—WAH!"

Present guests at the ballroom gasped and a stiff silence came over.

Not just did they witness Sakura's fall but also an unpleasant sound of a ripping fabric was audible.

Men turned away and women held their sniggers at the scene of a broken zip and a tearing dress. Sakura was too embarrassed to move another inch, rooted on the spot she clenched her teeth being on the verge to shed tears.

"Don't worry, I am here…I am here…" Sasuke immediately sheltered the fear-stricken female.

So much for being Lady Uchiha.

* * *

**Oooooooo~ **

**Chapter 4.**

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chap. More will be coming soon~XD**

**I just hope I don't overdo things around. **

**REVIEWS please…XD**

**( disclaimer: I don't own Naruto )**

**Author's note : it is pretty frustrating when things don't go your way when you try to show that you actually can. Sob. **


	5. Chapter 5 : Resolve

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Five : Resolve**

Shielding her face under the thick covers, Sakura remained in bed with her haunting 'tragedy' in mind. She was definitely exhausted to the restless night when she could not sleep due to the overwhelming anxiety.

**Their gossips…**

**Their scornful stares…**

Pink brows furrowed in recall.

That disastrous sound of the rip! Timelessly echoed in the back of her mind and of what she classified as the birth of her utter shame.

**Their sniggers…**

There was no way she could erase that bitter memory when everyone stood to watch her stoop low and lower if she could. Especially among the ladies, her 'fall' joys them.

Trauma had made its visit again. She sunk her head further under the covers.

Soon, the door came knocking, she had no intention to reply. Knowing that it would be Sasuke, he'd come in even if she would turn him away. He had the right to, it's his room too after all.

She heard his muffled footsteps on the carpet-flooring approaching towards her. She remained irresponsive, laid in bed.

"Sakura," she heard his soft call. His tenderness was what makes him all sweet as a loving husband. "Sakura." He called again. Sakura was silent.

He could not bear to watch her cooped up in their room forever. He understood that embarrassment is a challenging task to overcome, without a strong heart people tend to be defeated by it easily.

He also understood that his wife tend to take the soft side when it comes to this and he vowed to protect her of it. But, as his lady, he want her to be strong.

Gently, he uncovered her covers to find her staring at him with dull emeralds. He ran his hand over her head, very gently he stroked her head like a child. She felt his love.

Sakura realized that he had not set out for work despite of being busy. She overheard him cancelling meetings just for her sake, he want to accompany her. That, she received his deepest love from him.

"Good morning, my love," he uttered from his handsome smirk.

'My love'.

How pleasant it could get. Only for her he uttered it.

"Morning…" Sakura muttered in return which brought Sasuke's smile radiant.

"I'll get breakfast ready for you and later in the afternoon we'll go for a movie. How does that sound?" he whispered huskily.

"I thought you are busy," she said.

Although, she really wished to spend some quality time with him for a day but she could not afford to be selfish and keep him due to minor reasons.

"Nonsense. You are more important than anyone else in my life."

"Not even your mother?" That, he could not answer.

She loved to see him hung between decisional crossroads. Teasing him delivered a small laughter from her, an assurance to that she is fine.

Sasuke could never hold back to claim her mischievous lips, she is being noisy when she tend to speak but it kills him when she is too quiet.

Women are hard to please.

He groaned to his interruptive ringing phone that he had to break his pleasurable moment with her.

"Hello," with an irritating tone. "The meeting is adjourned to tomorrow morning as I said earlier." Sasuke paced towards the window with his frown.

That was the more reason Sakura could not retain him with her even if it is for an hour or even a minute. His business requires his presence.

'All good women will wait'. She said to herself.

Rose from her bed, Sakura approached the frustrated male.

'Go.' He read her lips, she gave him the permission or she did not want to burden him further when he already is of his work load. Sighing, he finally agreed to go back to work.

Sasuke turned to his wife after he had hung up,

"Sakura are—" she forced her lips on his, telling him to speak no more.

Pulling away she regained her smile.

"This is all I need," referring to his kiss. "Now go. I will be making your favourite tonight so be early."

Adjusting his tie and brushed the lasts of his shirt, she sees him off to work.

"I will and maybe we'll go for a movie tonight. Love you."

"Love you," waving goodbye as the black vehicle roared off.

Sakura smiled to herself, the love Sasuke showered her was more than enough for her to pick herself up from the slumps.

**Afternoon. Uchiha Residence, Pavilion…**

Absent from the day's work at the office, Sakura decided to spend the rest of her day at home.

She expected that her laughing incident to be publicized in the papers today and yet there wasn't a single issue about it.

She assumed that Sasuke had pulled the strings behind the scenes to that the media had no guts to get on the authoritative Uchiha's nerves.

Sometimes it drives her into thinking was this the right way of things? She asked herself.

Making her way to the pavilion of the Uchiha mansion, where Mikoto had her friends over for some afternoon tea, Sakura had kindly brewed more refreshments and topped with more sweets for the ladies.

"I'd say your son is quite a loving man, Mikoto. He had the media forced into silence to last night's incident," Sakura overheard, spoken among the women.

She prevented herself from proceeding. Eavesdropping, human's unethical habit. It couldn't be helped not when a gossip is spurring.

"He even told everyone at the ball to be silent about it or else…" said another in her provocative line.

"Hmph, that boy. He even dared to raise his voice at me and blamed that woman's embarrassment was my cause!" Mikoto was furious at the moment.

"To think that I was doing a kind favour picking her a dress and all she could thank me was to complain to my son and have him against me!"

Sakura gasped, she had never complained, especially not to Sasuke!

How come…

"To be honest I still do not see why my son is so intoxicated with that woman!"

"Love is blind, Mikoto and I thought you hunger for a daughter?" ladies loved to intervene in people's affairs and foster a ruckus to their entertainment.

"Yes I do, however, she is out of my expectations. I vision of a **beautiful **daughter-in-law, not someone such as her **SIZE**. She is going to ruin the Uchiha name!"

Behind the curtains, there echoed a silent murder.

Sakura blinked to her disappointment at her mother-in-law's truthful words which brought her heart sinking into the bottomless pit.

Painful as it was being pierced by a blade and burned in the sorrowful fire. Sakura wanted to cry to the extent she couldn't, for she had no time for childish tears. She quickly retreated back into the shadows of the mansion.

This time she had to set things right.

Wage war against the people and her trauma. This time it's a resolve she would take.

She frowned.

* * *

**Zzzzzz~**

**Whoala! Chapter 5.**

**I hope this chap isn't too short and hope you enjoy this too. :D**

**More will be coming soon~**

**Comments welcomed through REVIEWS. (just tell me anything: good/ bad)**

**If you have any suggestions to SPICE things up in future chaps, REVIEWS pls.**

**(ps: I love SasuSaku and Masashi owns them both! XD)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Getting Down To Business

**First and foremost, I would like to thank for those nice reivews. I was rather happy that I am able to convey my message and make others feel through this story.**

**Author rambling:**

Yes I agree ( to one of the reviews ). Being beautiful is an advantage and the modern world is being realistic about it. It's like gaining superiority over the **not-so-ones.**

Beauty is a gift everyone receives from God from the time of their birth and God had **never specifically defined beauty**. It's either physical human body or the soul.

Example, ancient people having smallest feet or long necks is defined as true beauty in their own customs.

So, it doesn't matter if you are not physically/ facially beautiful. I like to say that '**Beauty Is In** **The Eye Of The Beholder'** and I am going to stick to this!

And being able **to love** and **be loved** is the most beautiful thing ever!

Agree?

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Six : Getting Down To Business**

**Afternoon. Uchiha Corp. Offices…**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Resting her chin on a supportive palm, staring at a piece of paper where Sakura carefully list down her 'resolve' she had decided on.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her continuous irritating taps where practically echoing throughout and she was all alone in her office when everyone was out for lunch.

Sakura decided to change her mind when she was supposed to be taking another day off from work.

Staying at home drives her nuts with all the loneliness haunting her every time she loiters aimlessly around and Mikoto will be having her afternoon tea with her bunch of gossiping friends soon.

For that, she had made her great escape to the peaceful office, correction, **once **peaceful office to where she might be exposed to foreseeable gossips among her colleagues about her incident.

'Let her RIP!'

The heading of red and bold and the picture of her disaster was printed on the front cover of a gossip magazine sold in countless copies at the paper stand she passed by earlier.

Although, Sasuke did pulled the strings in silencing the media but…well, not all of it. She don't blame him, he did all he could to protect her somehow.

Tap. Tap. Tap…

Sakura dropped her pen, she sighed at the long list of the dos and don'ts she came up.

**DOS:**

**Breakfast, oats and oats and more oats.**

**Skip lunch.**

**Fruits and oats for dinner.**

Sakura started to taste the monotonous flavor of her arch-enemy, oats. She hated them when she once tried to shape up and she swore never to eat them ever. Who would have guessed that she had to befriend them, now.

**Gym in the morning and night.**

**Plain water is best.**

**Walk to work.**

**Work on house chores.**

**DON'TS:**

**No fast foods (prime killer).**

**No highly sugar-contented foods.**

**No oily foods.**

**No snacks.**

**No dairy products (coffee without milk!)**

**No car rides (the chauffeur gets his day offs!) or bus rides.**

**No taking short cuts during walks.**

She is about to scream to the long trail of **NOs** that incites a new trauma. There is no helping to it when she wants a resolve and a resolve she gets.

"Well, there is no turning back..." if it is not for her sake, it's for Sasuke's too.

She want him to be proud to have her as his wife…yes, he already is but she want to do more for him. She want to stand proud beside him in front of everybody without being look down at.

Resolve!

"Hey, read this. Her dress ripped off at the scene and it was so **loud** that everyone in the ballroom could hear it!" then came their scornful laughter as the whole group of colleagues returned from their lunch break.

"Really?! How I wish I was able to witness that. I bet she falls like an oaf!" their sniggers.

"You could, provided you are smart enough to court a rich and famous woman despite of her **SIZE**—Mrs. Uchiha?!"

The astound group gasped speechlessly to Sakura's uninformed presence. They were so caught for this.

Sakura stared blankly at them in return, then turned away from them, resumed her work like she had not heard a single word.

"Oh no, we're so dead. If I lose my job, it's your fault." They whispered in panic.

"Why me? You were the one who bought that darn mag!"

"The whole lot of you! What do you think you're doing slacking off?!" the manager made his loud presence.

Sakura noticed that he also had obtained one of **those **magazines. He tried to hide it.

She didn't blame them. Everyone wished to peek into other's affairs, moreover to other's embarrassing moments. Human nature.

"A-Ah, Mrs. Uchiha. W-What a pleasant surprise," shuddering he greeted her. Sakura smiled in return ignoring the fact that they were all interested in her shame.

Office Telephone Rings…

Dead silence.

Office Telephone Rings…

The manager picked up.

"Hello, Uchiha Corp. Offices—Aa, Mr. Uchiha! Yes, yes, I will pass it to her immediately," the manager refrained himself from shuddering. Sakura was well aware that the phone call was initially meant for her. "Mrs. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha is on the line."

"Thank you," she uttered. Her colleagues quickly dispersed to their respective cubicles with their worries building. "Hello."

"Sakura, I was so worried about you. I called home and they told me you had returned to the office. I was not informed of that earlier as I remembered," Sasuke was rather furious at her irresponsible actions and she was glad that he was.

She smiled behind the phone.

"Chill, I am talking to you now right, don't worry," spoken in light-hearted words.

"How do you expect me to chill when I found out that my wife is missing from home! And I presumed that I won't be having my favourite for dinner tonight," disappointedly.

Sakura smiled at him some more. He treats her like a child whenever it comes down to this and she liked it.

"Rest assured, I've already placed your order with the chef for tonight's dinner. He'll be preparing your favourite as usual."

"That's not it. What can taste better than my wife's cooking! Sakura, I wish you could quit your job and let me take care of you. Don't you want to live a better life?"

He is being sweet and his idea was the every woman's dream of living without having to work and spend luxuriously.

But the fact that she had a one-day experience of not working had her think twice. She will be no different from being a caged bird.

"I AM living a better life with you, Sasuke. And it's not like I am bothering you while I work right?" she tried to convince him.

She heard his silence a moment before he spewed absurd ideas.

"Why don't you be my PA?" she rolled her eyes and his idea was bad.

He already had his very sexy secretary doing the job and it will cause a scene when she takes over. The Uchiha name will be in shambles by then.

"Sasuke, quit joking and I had to meet Ino tonight so I will not be home too early. See you tonight, bye."

"Saku—" she cut the line before he could rant at her any further.

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

CLANG! CLANG!

Sakura noticed that Ino had her door hung with an additional cow bell to her liking. Seriously, she is one cow-bell obsessed freak. Maybe sooner or later she'll be having a cow itself to greet her customers.

"Ino," Sakura called to the absence of her blonde friend at the front. "Ino. Ino? Innnooooo!"

"Coming! Just a minute," soon there were rushing footsteps. "Hey, there! I was busy whipping up dinner, care to join me?"

Dinner…and the wonderful scent of Chinese stir fried food is making Sakura's stomach growl. She swallowed hard to resist such appetizing foods.

Resolve! She reminded.

"No thanks, I already ate," apples and oats. "Have you bought it yet, Ino?"

The sapphire eyed female nodded vehemently.

She fished out a bag of Sakura's requested purchase. The pink haired female would have got them her own, since the public had their eyes on her, she would not want purchase things which will create additional publicity in gossip magazines.

Bottles and more bottles of dietary supplements, fat burning pills, slimming pills and all sorts to get in shape fast were laden on the table. Sakura checked each and every of them, she nodded to herself.

Resolve! She is taking extreme measurements to a crazy extent.

"Thanks, Ino."

"Sakura, are you sure about this? Cause—" the blonde is rather worried.

"Ino. I can't afford to embarrass myself any longer and neither I want to cause any more trouble to Sasuke…I have to do this," determination, mirrored in sea green eyes. Her seriousness fears Ino.

'This is not right, Sakura…' Ino spoke innerly.

"And, Ino…" the blonde stared in worry. "Please don't tell Sasuke."

* * *

**Okay, here's chap 6~**

**Hope you enjoyed it. More will be coming soon, I will try to spice things up in future chaps.**

**Comments are welcomed anytime, any day~ XD, so REVIEWS pls. **

**Ps: Naruto owns by Masashi Kishimoto and not me (how I wish I was him).**


	7. Chapter 7 : For His Sake

**Hiya~**

**Thank you for your nice reviews.**

**Author Ramblings: **thanks for your nice suggestions, it's nice to see everyone cares about Saku for not getting into trouble in the end and obtain her ideal shape.

I really wish that for her too…but I am a little mischievous author who loved to add spices into the moderate storyline. So you are in for some climax soon. Hope to spice up your day when you read on.

Of course keep it up telling me more of your suggestions and comments through REVIEWS. I will be waiting for em. XD

Thanks for all of your support!

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Seven : For His Sake**

**Sakura's Daily Routine : Resolve Mode…**

**Day 1****: Mission start!**

Wakes up early for morning gym.

Greets the oats.

Goes to work by foot.

Skips lunch with an excuse.

Walks home.

Make excuses for avoiding dinner and crept off for night gym.

Bedtime.

( Sasuke has yet to notice anything. Good! )

**Day 2****: Yeah, bring it on!**

Wakes up early for morning gym.

Greets the oats…argh…

Goes to work by foot.

Skips lunch by forcing her way through with a lame excuse.

Walks home.

Make more excuses for avoiding dinner and crept off for night gym.

Goes to bed.

( Sasuke has yet to realize her motive so far. Keep it up! )

**Day 3****: Another day!**

Wakes up early for morning gym, yawn…

Greets the oats…she feel like puking.

Goes to work by foot, envies bus riders.

If Sasuke calls for lunch, don't pick it up!

Walks home.

Make excuses for avoiding dinner…again and crept off for night gym.

Goes to bed, exhausted.

( No progress yet, work harder! )

**Day 4****: Sheer determination!**

Wakes up early for morning gym, double that effort.

More oats for fat absorption!

Walks to work…as usual.

No coffee at the office. Plain water is fine!

Hides in the ladies when Sasuke forces her to lunch.

Goes to gym right after work.

Goes home and to bed, exhausted!

"Sakura…" Sasuke called. No answer. Snores. "Good night sleepy head," and places a kiss on her forehead.

And the days goes down the list…

**Day 5****: More effort!**

**Day 6****: Much more effort!**

**Day 7****: Why isn't this working?!**

**Day 8****: No giving up!**

**Day 9****: Eh? I lost a kilo! Smiles.  
**

**Day 10****: Determination Recharge!**

**Day 11****: Go. Go. Go.**

**Day 12****: I miss Chinese food…stomach growls.**

**Day 13****: I am beat.**

**Day 14****: I won't lose...huff puff...  
**

**Afternoon. Uchiha Corp. Offices…**

**Day 30****: …...**

"Miss Haruno…Miss Haruno…Miss Haruno…" a female colleague called repetitively, yet she got no reply.

Sakura's overwhelming grogginess drove her senses into an unruly state. She was practically exhausted due to her resolve-in-progress.

With eyes closed, she breathe heavily, having a hand supporting her head as she was totally in her wiped-out state.

Staring at Sakura in fear, the female colleague attempted to check up on her. Cold, Sakura's skin was.

"…?!" Sakura jolted in surprise by that unexpected touch of her colleague who too got startled in return. "Oh…it's you…" she rubbed her temples due to the dizziness.

"Miss Haruno, you don't look so good. Do you want me to inform —"

"No!" Sakura abruptly raised her voice to that alarming name. She must not allow Sasuke to know about this.

At home, she portrays as a professional actress in order to prevent him from suspecting her actions.

So far so good, she cannot afford to be exposed now that she had gone this far.

Let it be she's suffering now, it is part of the price to pay for the desirable body figure. It may not be the perfect 'S' but as long she is able to fit through **anything** easily, she'll do whatever it takes!

Currently, her progress seemed…slow. More effort is required, she told herself but for her to grow exhausted as days passed, her aim seemed far, far away from her achievement.

Don't give up…

"No…I am fine. You have something for me?" Sakura regained her composure.

"Y-Yes, here is the file you requested and this one requires two sets of photocopies," the colleague maintained her distance out of fear. Sakura smiled in return.

"Thank you—Ah!" both files accidently slipped out of Sakura's frail grip, her colleague quickly retrieved it for her, placing on her table instead. "Sorry…"

"Miss Haruno, you're trembling. Are you really okay? Would you like to consult a doctor?" kind words spewed were spewed from the worried colleague.

Sakura refused with a smile.

"Hey, time for lunch! Are you coming? We're heading to the Soba shop!" and everyone left…except for Sakura, as usual.

Food…Soba. Nice cold Japanese noodles of green tea and rice flavoured soaked in tasty dark sauce with wasabi.

Sakura's stomach raged fiercely. She groaned frustratingly, she had refrained herself from having a good bite of delicious meals ever since her program had started.

This is for the future…

Her personal phone rings to her favourite catchy tune derailed her train of thoughts. She fished it out.

Sasuke, the name appeared on the screen. She was surprised that he did not call her through the office line to which he usually would.

She hesitated on picking up yet she was eager to listen to his voice. The loneliness in the office began to kill her and so does her stomach.

"Hello…" her weak voice went, her head began spinning again.

"Sakura, I am now on my way to the office to pick you up for lunch. It has been weeks since we had one so I made a reservation at a French restaurant. You might want to go down to the lobby and wait a while," she assumed that Sasuke had went out for a meeting this morning, that's the reason he called her phone.

French food…her stomach rumbles in an alarming rate.

No! She must remain determined if she want to shape up.

Her head has been dizzy since this morning, she even skipped her 'friendly' oats as she had no appetite to eat them neither she want to get close ever.

She is suffering. This is torture. Mental torture. Worthy torture…

She wanted to cry.

She really wanted to cry.

She is crying…finally.

"Sasuke…" she swallowed hard. "I can't go…" her jaw trembled.

It is always the same old excuse whenever asks her out during this hour.

How many days it has been since she had properly dined in.

On the other side of the phone, Sasuke's brows furrowed when he heard the lump in her throat as she spoke. It worries him.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Sakura tell me what's wrong?!" his voice erupted in fear, he was far too worried that he almost forgot to hit the brakes.

Trembling as Sakura cupped her mouth, allowing her tears to break down further.

Listening to the voice of her lover, the man she does the silliest things for his sake, she tend to grow weak.

Pain, she started to feel in her trembling stomach, mild and inconsistent.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong…" she uttered, tightly gripping her phone when a sudden intensive pain shot her.

"Where are you Sakura?! Are you still at the office?" Sasuke had no intention of listening to her lies he deduced.

"No. I am not at the office…" she quickly lied again. "And I won't be going for lunch."

The line went dead after.

Sakura clutched her stomach as she forcefully grabbed hold of her file towards the photocopy machine. Even when her legs were wobbly, she was too stubborn to give up on her journey.

"Just a little…more…" THUD!

**Echoing voices calling in the dark…**

"Miss Haruno! Miss Haruno! Miss Haruno!"

"Mrs. Uchiha! Mrs. Uchiha! Mrs. Uchiha!"

**Blur vision of some other's silhouette, calling…**

"Miss Haruno! Miss Haruno! Miss Haruno!"

" Mrs. Uchiha! Mrs. Uchiha! Mrs. Uchiha!"

**Vision adjusts to the light to a clearer picture…**

Sakura groaned, her hand traced to her aching head as her colleagues helped her into a sitting position.

She came to realize that she must have passed out earlier, that explains the bump on her head due to her fall.

" , are you alright? We were shocked having you found on the floor. I have informed about it and he is on his way here," informed her manager.

"What?!" This is bad. Sasuke will guarantee her with his demanding questions. She begin to feel giddy once more.

" would you like me to call an ambulance?" the manager asked in concern.

"No! Don't, I am fine. I am just dizzy that's all," she furiously spoke.

Why are they making a fuss out of her now.

Ambulance? There is no need for that.

And the fact that Sasuke will be here any minute, it would ruin her resolve-program if he finds out through her colleagues and manager's honest mouths!

"Listen here all of you, if you say one word about this to Mr. Uchiha, I'll fire the lot of you. Get it?" they nodded in fear of her threatening temper.

She did not want to do this, there isn't a choice. Forgive her…

* * *

**Chap 7!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Things are not going to be too easy from now on for poor Saku. ( hehe…mischievous author is going to stir things…)**

**REVIEWS pls if you would like to.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi owns Naruto... **


	8. Chapter 8 : Scarlet Invasion

**Chapter 8 is here~**

**Hope you continue to enjoy this. Of course I will try my best to keep the storyline on its toes. ( and I hope I don't overdo it ) ^~^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…*-***

**Reviews pls.**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Eight : Scarlet Invasion  
**

Silence befall between the couple, Sakura sat at the passenger seat with her gazes dozed off into the city streets. Her mind was busy formulating an appropriate excuse in order to save herself from Sasuke's anticipated questions.

He may yet to throw it at her but that does not mean he wouldn't. She noticed that he stole glances at her as he drove.

And when he finally pulled the brakes of the vehicle, she was shocked to see that he had intentionally drove her to the hospital.

Oh no! No no no! This is bad. Sasuke wants her checked out and her secret will be busted by honest doctors!

"Sakura? Sakura?!" Sasuke panicked when he saw his wife rushed out the car trying to make her escape. Her abrupt actions incite his utmost curiosity, he made chase.

"Sakura! Where are you going? What's the matter, tell me. Don't scare me by running off like that!" he caught her.

"I don't want to go to the doctor! I don't want to!" frantic, he noticed that she was, for some reason which lies unknown to him neither she'd tell him.

Her pink brows furrowed when the sudden pain shot her abdomen, she gritted her teeth as the pain intensified.

"Sakura, what's the matter? Are you okay?!" Sasuke watched her face turn pale.

He tried to convince her to consult a doctor to which she strictly refused. She rather hid her pain and turn quiet instead.

"You've been acting weirdly lately. Please, Sakura don't do anything stupid!"

Stupid?

Yeah, she is. The day she fell in love and married to Uchiha Sasuke is the stupidest thing ever.

If she had married a normal man, even he hadn't had riches or fame. She wouldn't have to do the stupidest things, she wouldn't have to suffer in the name of love!

The pain is driving her vision blur. Her breathing was rapid as she tried preventing herself from passing out, not at a time like this.

"Sasuke…" she managed to utter.

"Yes?"

"You love me right?" What the…she is speaking words that scares him greatly.

"Yes, of course! You don't have to question that!" he confidently growled. A smile graced her lips.

"Then you would believe in whatever I do," she demanded him.

"Wha—What are you trying to do?!" her pale facial expression drew him into a corner where he must agree to her request.

"I can't tell you now, not for now. You'll know soon and while I am at it, I want you to support me, keep telling me how much you love me. That is my request."

Obsidian orbs searched the depths of jade-green, there was nothing but sheer determination to the 'thing' she is doing.

Was it something bad? Was it relating to the pain she is enduring?

He don't know. He don't know neither she is willing to tell him not that he could question her. She told him to support her, love her.

Frowning, Sasuke drew her into a deep passionate kiss to prove his love for her. He is afraid, that very moment when she looked at him, his fears dominated him.

He bound her close to him with his great arms, he won't let go. He feared if he did, she might leave him.

What is that she is trying to do he could not deduce from her actions. He always thought he understood her, yet he failed to this time.

What are you trying to hide, Sakura?

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

Dazed off as Sakura fixate her stare at the steaming liquid, Ino had served her flowered-tea which she yet to touch.

"Here, eat something." Ino served biscuits to her girlfriend due to her intensive resolve-program. And she is not any slimmer despite of being completely worn out.

"No thanks Ino," the frequent refusal Ino heard from the pink haired female's lips nowadays. It pisses her off.

Sakura was tired, spacing out often and her hand trembles. Watching her, pisses the blonde off.

"Have you bought it Ino?" Sakura suddenly remembered the orders she placed for more dietary supplements.

That does it! Ino is pissed!

"Yes, I've got them. But I am not going to give it to you!" the blonde said bluntly.

"Why not?" pink brows furrowed.

"Look at you! You look awful!"

"Ino!"

"If you are going to keep this up, you're going to kill yourself!" blue eyes raged.

"So what do you want me to do?!"

"Quit this diet thing and be yourself."

"You're telling me to do nothing and allow those people to continue to laugh?" there was a lump in her throat.

"You don't understand Ino, I am sick and tired of that. Even my mother-in-law thinks that I am an embarrassment to the Uchiha name!"

Sakura began to cry.

It is the truth and she don't deny it. Ino thinks so too, the rich and famous provided her nothing but stress.

Sakura is fretting over her size matter since she got married. Ino had never seen her girlfriend cry like this before throughout their long years of friendship. Whenever other people tells Sakura that she is fat, she ignores them.

Why can't she do that now and again?

Ino embraced her sobbing friend. It is hard, she understood. And it has been the whole month Sakura had been struggling through, yet there weren't much improvement only but a little.

"Alright…" Ino gave in to Sakura's tears.

She planned to help her out. It is time that her friend showed the world that every woman can be beautiful!

"I've bought something you might want to try on. I surveyed a bit and I think this might work on real stubborn fat."

Sakura picked up the bottle, read the instructions and nodded to the 'ray of hope' she was given with.

Ino began to doubt her own actions.

**Uchiha Residence…**

Great doors of the Uchiha mansion opened to welcome the Madam upon her return. Maids and butlers and so does Sasuke, he paced his way to his mother, greeting her to the evening hour and to his surprise, the elderly woman had brought along a guest.

"Karin?" he frowned slightly. The scarlet-head female presented him her smile and a short curt nod.

"Mother, why is she here?" coldly, he uttered honestly.

"If Sasuke-kun doesn't like my presence, I will take my leave," Karin spoke politely.

"Nonsense Karin. Sasuke, mind your manners, she's our guest. I invited her over for dinner. The more the merrier," Mikoto's words were Karin's assurance in staying.

"Hm? I see someone is missing," Sasuke understood that his mother was referring to Sakura.

"Sakura is at her friend's place currently," he answered.

"Is that so. Well then we shall have dinner without her. Come Karin."

A triumphant smirk the redhead posed to Sasuke's dislike.

**At The Dinner Table…**

Mikoto's womanly laughter echoed to the every corners of the dining hall, she was much delighted towards the presence of Karin's whom she actually favour over.

It was obvious to Sasuke that his mother is still clinging on to the matter of preferring Karin as her daughter-in-law.

Mothers are very demanding sometimes, Sasuke's heart spoke. And it is as though she is telling him that he still had a chance to make the** right** choice.

"Oh, Karin you flatter me much," Mikoto said bashfully.

"It is the truth Mikoto-san, I would never lie," Karin don't lie, she just have her sentences rephrased to please others and she is an expert.

Sasuke sat silently, though he had his favourite food served, he don't seem to be enjoying much tonight.

"Sasuke, don't just sit there being all silent. Join the conversation, don't you find Karin entertaining?" said Mikoto.

"Not much," bluntly he replied, he continued sipping his soup not until a certain female of his favourite carnation-coloured appeared.

"Good Evening, mother, Karin," Sakura greeted, she took her seat next to Sasuke that he pulled out for her.

"Good Evening to you Sakura," Karin forged a smile.

"Have you eaten, my dear?" Sasuke ignored the rest who were at the table. Mikoto eyed her son when he spoke to his loving voice.

"I am not hungry…"

"She is always not hungry if you ask me," Mikoto sunk her fork into her food.

"Mothe—" Sasuke stopped to Sakura's advice. Respect to the elders.

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot, Sasuke, from tomorrow onwards you'll be assisted by your newly appointed PA, Karin." Mikoto announce splendid news which was to Sasuke's objection.

"I don't need one," he sharply reprimanded.

"But Sasuke, I thought you WANT a PA. I think Karin is more capable than I do," it choked him when Sakura was actually contributing to his mother's idea. Sometimes he thinks she opens her mouth too casually.

"Now that Sakura agrees too, it's settled then! Welcome to the Uchiha Corp., Karin."

To Mikoto's utmost delight.


	9. Chapter 9 : Personal Assistant

**Drumroll~**

**Chapter 9 reporting in!**

**Do enjoy this chap and do give me some of your REVIEWS ( anything will do )!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi!**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Nine : Personal Assistant**

Jet black eyes fixatedly stared out of his office window, mercilessly eyeing a scarlet-head female who happened to get herself appointed as his PA by his mother's wishes and to his annoyance, Sakura's support.

Don't she at least worry about him?

A small frown was born.

Don't that pink haired woman ever fear of her husband getting stolen by some other woman?

That frown inched lower.

Woman! They are complicated creatures, Sasuke groaned in frustration.

He flinched when Karin caught him staring at her and it was since this morning when she entered and sat outside of his office.

Unexpectedly to his surprise, she made her attempt to enter his office.

"I noticed that you have been staring at me for quite a bit now, Sasuke-kun," Karin approached the Uchiha's desk, posing in her proud feminine curvatures.

"It's Mr. Uchiha, shall you be a little more formal in addressing me at the office." He rudely avoided her gazes and directed to his desktop.

"Don't avoid the fact that you did stare at me, Sasuke-kun," she toyed at him as he ignored her typing continuously. She purposefully leaned forward.

"Or maybe you are starting to like me?" throwing a seductive stare.

Annoyed, the Uchiha male slammed his palm on the table to reflect his ridicule at her sentence. He doused her silent with his irritated glare.

He already hated her for being around the office, for her to tease him...he wanted to puke.

Sasuke could not bear to tolerate her a minute longer, moreover, that she will be here every single day as his Personal Assistant. How is he going to bear all that?

Without another word, he exited his office, Karin was left alone to his resonating anger.

**Uchiha Corp. Lower Offices…**

By the push of a commanding button, the elevator travelled the Uchiha male to lower levels of the office building where his hardworking employees and sweetheart were at.

He was warmly greeted with formalities among the employees and so does the manager came rushing too as soon as he stepped into the office, except for one…

The empty cubicle of the far end captured his attention much. The manager skillfully traced to the direction the Uchiha male was focusing at, Sakura's desk.

"Where is she?" Sasuke uttered to the manager's understanding.

"Mrs. Uchiha happened to be in the ladies, sir…and…" the manager's hesitant drew to Sasuke's attention.

"And…?"

"I don't mean to be nosy, Mr. Uchiha but I am concerned about Mrs. Uchiha. She had been acting weirdly lately and I also noticed that she had frequent gastric pains," Sasuke listened attentively to the manager's whisper.

"She usually goes off to the ladies whenever that happens. When one of our female colleagues went to check up on her, she told them she was fine. We were rather worried about her, sir…"

The raven-haired male's brows arched into frowning to the not-too-right situation about Sakura, he decided to check up on her.

Sasuke started knocking at the ladies' while he called the pink haired female and received the silence in return, which does not prove her absence.

He repeated his calls again but to no avail of a reply.

The worry in him gradually build, he will not be easily convinced of her absence in the washroom not until he witnessed it.

Sasuke braced himself to enter, there was no one as he presumed.

He stunned when his ears caught the slightest audible sound he heard from the very end of the room. He approached.

There he found her, sat on the toilet bowl Sakura clutched her upper abdomen, eyes squinted portraying the utter pain which robbed her voice.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke quickly crouched before her, held her hand to experience her cold sweaty skin.

Pale to the colour of a sheet of paper, she could hardly express her intense pain which shot her powerless.

"Sakura, say something!" he began to panic which she always manage to get him in.

"Pain…killers…" squinting her eyes, she whispered. "Painkillers…in my purse…" her trembling finger directed. Sasuke raced to get them as he was told.

**Uchiha Residence…**

Shutting the door behind him, Sasuke had his retiring sigh escape. Sakura's condition earlier this afternoon had drained him, exhausted to all that panicking activity.

She remained stubborn in her refusal to consult any doctor, his convinces does require more training when it comes down to her.

She chose to consume those disgusting painkillers and hit for the bed.

"How is she?" Mikoto asked whisperingly. Sasuke felt his head started to ache due to all that worry.

"She slept."

"Stubborn isn't she. Why don't we call the doctor over," said Mikoto, her son sighed again.

"No, that is not necessary."

"She acts like a child sometimes and you are spoiling her much, Sasuke. How do you expect her to assist you in the future years?" Mikoto controlled her fury that toned in her voice.

"Mother…"

"As your mother, I have the duty to advice my son even after he is married. And how do you expect me to fully retire as a mother and leave you to the incapable hands of her?" there goes a mother's rants again.

It is irritating but she is his mother after all.

Sasuke remained his silence.

"And have you informed her about the upcoming ball?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her after she is better."

"Then I guess there is no need for that," Mikoto's unexpected phrase struck Sasuke astonished.

"Pardon me, mother. How am I supposed to go without—"

"You **have** your PA, what is there to worry?" confidently Mikoto referred to Karin.

She must have laid her plans to insert that scarlet female into the scene right from the beginning. Sakura's coincident indisposition had created the golden opportunity for it.

"Mother! Sakura is—"

"Is incompetent! She is not ready to attend balls of such importance. She had done much damage already," Mikoto's eyes gleamed with an incomparable seriousness.

"Your father will be returning soon and he wished to attend that ball too. Do not disgrace him." She paced away.

Sasuke was defenseless against to all his mother had spoken with him. She began to detest his wife who she brand Sakura as the 'Uchiha's greatest laugh' and tend to direct her finger at his 'mistake'.

He sighed miserably.

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

Serving Osmanthus flower teas Ino had skillfully brewed from her favourite tea set, Sakura gently sipped the hot liquid.

Refreshing, came to mind. It enables her to clear her worries for that second.

Sakura decided to hop over to Ino's than staying at the mansion, Sasuke insisted that she'd take another day off to Sakura's disagreement.

There was no helping it when he demands her to and she had listen to him this once.

"Ahh! Wonderful," Ino praised to the deliciousness. "Simply divine!" she carefully sipped again.

SLAM!

"IIIIINNNNNOOOOO!"

The Yamanaka blonde yelp to the burning liquid that struck her tongue.

A brunette.

Two bundled hair on each side, very Chinese, Sakura thought to herself.

The female waltzed into the store with the merry side of her and she was loud.

"Ten Ten! How many times I've told you to be careful with my Swiss bells!" ahem, cow bells to be exact, Ino angrily stammered.

"Haha. Sorry about that, but it's alright I got you souvenirs you'd like!" Ten Ten bought the blonde a whole bag of cow be—Swiss bells of various sizes and shapes to Ino's delight.

"You are the best, Ten. Thank you!" wow, that was some quick switch of character…

"Ah, it's nothing. I just happen to tag along with my boyfriend to Switzerland. I went shopping while he was busy at work," in that merry tone, Ten Ten light-heartedly spoke.

"Hmm? You are…Haruno Sakura, right?" she stared at the pink haired female whom she ignored till now.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"It's me, Ten Ten! Remember the girl who sat two seats behind you during high school!" Sakura's jaw hung to her recall.

"You mean you're the tomboy—Opps, sorry…"

High school. How many years has it been.

Sakura did not recognize her classmate when she was nothing compared to the tomboy she met during high school.

Currently, she is what people call feminine.

No more boy cuts but long bundled hair and her figures were…excellent. Sakura also remembered that Ten Ten was easily compared to a broom stick during school.

The brunette is beautiful…compared to her.

The trio chatted, indulging into conversations in the past during teenager years and other common topics in getting to know more in one another.

"Haha. Old times," Ten Ten laughed. "Oh yeah before I forget Ino, I want some flowers for my bath. You know me, I just love the natural scent rather than getting soaked in stinking perfume!"

"Sure. Going somewhere?" Ino started to prepare them for the brunette.

"Yup! I will be attending an afternoon ball tomorrow."

The brunette's casual information struck both Sakura and Ino into attention.

Sakura was curious about the **same** ballroom party that she was **supposed** to be going and to Ino's curiosity of not being informed.

And Sakura's sullen expression spoke for itself, informing Ino of bad news she kept away.

"Sakura, you told me nothing about a ballroom party…" the blonde asked directly.

"Huh? You are attending the ball too, Sakura? Boy, you must be some big wig!"

"She IS, Ten. She is the Uchiha Sasuke's wife!" the brunette was dumbfounded. "Are you living in the woods, even people from the country side knows."

"Seriously I don't but now I do," retained in a jolly voice. "Then you must have met my boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga Neji…?" Sakura wore a perplexed facial expression.

"She has no idea who your sweetheart is Ten, Sakura's only married not too long ago. She needs time to adapt around, speaking about big wigs such as Neji," Ino spoke with busy hands.

"That's alright, you'll get to meet him tomorrow. Hurray for me, I tend to get bored at ballroom parties but not anymore!" Ten Ten cuddled Sakura, she certainly had a warm attitude towards people. "This is going to be fun!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ten Ten but…I won't be attending tomorrow's event," Sakura spoke dull.

"What? Why?!" the brunette made a puppy face, disappointed. Sakura had her mouth sealed.

This is not good…Ino swear to pry her secrets open.

* * *

**Enough spices into the story?**

**Not spicy enough?**

**Do tell me. ^_^**

**I don't mind hearing some suggestions, so REVIEWS pls.**

* * *

**Reply to review ( received earlier ):**

Thanks for the review. Will try to do a better job in organizing the story, I will need a few scenes to get the story flowing so that it will link to future happenings. Anyway, thanks for the advice.

Do advice me a bit in the future. Thx.


	10. Chapter 10 : Tempting Grace

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Ten : Tempting Grace**

**Afternoon Ballroom Party…**

Standing at a corner of the room, were the very few people who every businessmen would like to make acquaintances with especially by the name of Uchiha Fugaku.

Man of his sixties and the 'ruler' of the Uchiha business empire. Mikoto, his wife supportively stood by him, with her dashing smile posing as his Lady. And Sasuke too greeted friends and business partners alongside with his father.

"It is so nice to see you again, Fugaku-san. I always wanted to have a game of golf with you but you were too busy," said a partner throwing in a handshake. Fugaku chuckled.

"Fugaku-san. Mikoto-san," a female voice called.

Dressed in beige-coloured, the shimmering sequins brought to a better emphasis of the woman's femininity. Scarlet hair combed to her classy looks, Karin approached the elders of the Uchiha family.

"Karin," Fugaku exclaimed in surprise, he praised to her radiant beauty and does Mikoto expressed hers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, averting to an opposite direction. Karin noticed.

"It has been so long since we last met, Karin and you look more beautiful than ever," the elderly man praised further.

"Karin, why don't you stand next to Sasuke. Entertain him will you," said Mikoto, the scarlet female did as she was told.

"Don't mind if I join you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked seductively.

Sasuke ignored her as to his usual character, greeting and entertaining others on his own.

He intended to keep his distance from the actress beside him, wearing that despicable smile in her greet. He hated it.

Watching her makes him sick to the core. He'd never understand the reason behind his mother's great interest in such of an actress.

Just in time that an approaching friend of his came to 'save' him from being paired with Karin. Intentionally, he stepped out to greet the couple.

"Neji, what a surprise! Since when you came back?" Sasuke made handshakes.

"Yesterday, I had it arranged so I could attend today's ball. Let me introduce, this is my girlfriend, Ten Ten," Sasuke shook the brunette's hand. "And this is…?" the Hyuuga stared, unidentified towards Karin.

She was smart to tag behind him, to their surprise, Mikoto joined the conversation.

"Mikoto-obaasama," Neji greeted initially.

"Neji, you have such a cute girlfriend, you're so lucky. Have you met Karin? She is a darling, like a daughter of mine and she's Sasuke's PA," the elderly woman spoke proudly.

Ten Ten eyed the scarlet female.

"Well then, I will leave this conversation to yourselves, enjoy." Mikoto left returning to her husband.

"Isn't that Mr. Uchiha and Miss Karin **together**?" the media rushed over towards the pair.

"I guess I do not want to bother you and the media, Sasuke. Excuse us. Come, Ten Ten," Neji held the brunette's hand. He realized to her irresponsiveness. "Ten Ten?"

"Ah, coming."

Pacing away with the Hyuuga tagged in hand, Ten Ten could not help but continue to stare at the glamorous Karin, displaying her best acts in front of the media. Her eyeing gestures caught Neji's attention.

"Ten Ten, it's rude to stare," a soft advice.

"She's not his wife and she acts as though she is!" his brunette girlfriend blurt referring to Karin.

"I know. Everyone knows that she has a crush on Sasuke for years, too bad he is taken and it's surprising that his wife is absent." Neji helped himself with some refreshments of champagne.

"Do you know why? Beacause, Mikoto-obaasama forbids her to attend!"

"Ten Ten, be careful with that assumption of yours," Neji glanced around to check of any eavesdropping media, they were free to loiter around today.

"It's the truth. I happened to found out that Sakura was my classmate yesterday at Ino's. If Ino hadn't interrogated poor Sakura, I wouldn't know all this," Ten Ten controlled her angry voice.

"That old lady backstabbed her all the time and even said that she is the Uchiha's greatest laugh!" Neji commented nothing but to listen to his understanding.

"I bet what that old woman classifies Karin as her 'daughter' is no mere words to speak of. I felt sorry for Sakura…"

Ten Ten gulped down a glass of wine, Neji sipped his.

**Back to Sasuke and Karin…**

"Miss Karin, you are gorgeous today, why not have a picture with Mr. Uchiha," the crowding media had their weapons into shooting mode. "Stand closer please."

This is silly, Sasuke thought.

The woman standing beside him isn't his wife but someone who tries hard to be. He had no choice but act for the media's sake for good publicity.

"Mr. Uchiha, if you don't mind, please stand a little more closer to Miss Karin," the media is demanding and being ridiculous.

This is as far as he would go as he disliked Karin's close contact with him.

"Is this close enough then?" Karin, without permission grabbed Sasuke's hand, placing it around her slender waist.

The Uchiha male was terrified to the extent of losing his senses, as an Uchiha he had to retain his composure especially in front of those hungry cameras.

"Perfect, simply perfect! Both of you are on top of the world!"

Unstoppable flashlights of fame flickered to an indefinite end.

To Sasuke, flashlights were simply annoying and Karin had forced his hand to hold her close.

It started off with an uncomfortable disliking but then it was actually…good.

This wild sensation, like a super star on the big screen.

He is loving it.

He somewhat felt the confidence gushing into his veins as he continued to pose at the camera with his 'personal assistant'.

She indeed assisted him with his good publicity, and for some reason she is the media's most wanted female. Her human presentation is the priceless advertisement. She is a beauty like everyone spoke of.

Having her by him, she actually contributed to his fame. He became more wanted than ever. And for the first time, he had ever experienced the lust of the perfect 'S'.

He is enjoying a ballroom party **with** his new favourite personal assistant. The hidden reason behind his mother's actions of Karin began to surface in his head. Somehow, he realized it.

He might want to give her a chance…he thought.

Karin's slenderness was the more he wanted to hold onto throughout this whole party.

* * *

**Okay everyone chapter 10!**

**It's a little short cause need to organize things here and there…**

**Thanks for the nice reviews and I can see that your enthusiasm in Sakura's change is great! I am happy you enjoyed it.**

**I, the mischievous author isn't going to paint the picture simple cause mischievousness is my game and you are in for this big time. Haha!**

**But don't worry a happy ending everybody wants and everybody gets ( little hint to the story )…so let's get to the spicy part of my mischievousness real soon.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, Masashi is gonna get me if i do...hahax!**

* * *

**Reply to review:**

Erm.. about the question regarding to my picture of Sakura's size in the story is plump/ chubby/ having more size than the least ones ( but in my country consisted mainly of very slim ppl considers plump as fat so…actually I am referring to my current size so…ahem ).

Well it's alright, just carry on with YOUR Sakura cause it will spoil the fun, right?

* * *

**Reply to review: **

This story IS basically emphasizing on the sensitive issue of having SIZE ( I don't want to use the word f** cause it's not nice and I don't like it – ppl have been calling me that since the day I start to understand the human language! Irritated. )

The main aim I wrote this story is to heal the wounds of a wounded heart got stabbed by the idiotic word called FAT ( sorry need to use it now ) that others used it to their pleasure!

I want to convince the wounded that even when you have SIZE, you are still loved.

My principal of being happy with my SIZE is my precious gift from God which enables me to LOVE and BE LOVE (like I said earlier).

If YOU agree with me, I am happy for you and I can say that you are walking towards a happy tomorrow as I am everyday~

Love yourself more…

* * *

**Reply to review:**

Ohoho, I know I have tainted Mikoto's reputation ( she is sweet in the real manga ) but I like the dramatic rich and famous moms to be more demanding. Actually it's part of being a parent's instinct to protect their child and family.

So, it's alright to continue to love her ( I like Mikoto too but I am being mischievous here…). ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 : Silent Abandonment

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Eleven : Silent Abandonment**

**City Streets…**

"…?!" gasped to the overwhelming astonishment, Ino's jaw hung agape unconsciously. Blue eyes raged across the contents of the gossip magazine she picked up by the paper stand.

"Oh. My. God…" muttering, blonde brows furrowed. She is not believing this, she wished that she had the ability to tear down the media's office this instant.

'MISMATCH!'

Flashed in the media's customary bold red written on the front cover above Sakura and Sasuke's picture.

The worst part is that the magazine covers the recent ballroom event which Sakura was absent from as its main topic pick.

**Contents extract:**

**Mag Gossiper A:** Every others' curiosity to Haruno Sakura's absence during the ballroom party was greatly discussed. Was it due the fateful incident of the famous RIP-OFF?

**Mag Gossiper B:** I think she must have hid herself under the covers and cried her eyes out to all that shame. Laughs!

**Mag Gossiper C:** I think she should step down and make way for Karin! She is so unfitted!

**Mag Gossiper A:** True! She is nowhere compared to Karin, even if Sakura goes down the weighing scale.

**Mag Gossiper B: **It will break down before she could actually weigh!

And the gossip continues for pages…

"They had the guts, stupid medi-!"

"Ino?"

The familiar voice of her pink-headed girlfriend made Ino jump.

In this large city and among the crowd, Sakura was able to spot her standing at a corner. Maybe she was too absorbed into the magazine.

"Why are you so frightened? It's not like I am a daylight ghost or something," Sakura chuckled in a cute voice.

Weird.

Ino deduced that Sakura was acting jollier than her usual and is she blind to all those gossips in the magazine?!

Opps, the magazine!

The blonde quickly stuffed it into her bag. Sakura was not too foolish to not notice, she'll just play along.

"What are you doing around these parts, Ino?" the pink haired female asked casually. "Shopping?" by the proof of Ino's purchases.

"Yeah. What are you doing here yourself?" the blonde questioned in return, another unusual fact that Sakura paid a visit around these parts.

This place was not even near her office or the Uchiha residence. And what is that that Sakura is holding.

A file?

Ino gave cursory glances around the area.

Beauty parlours.

Slimming centres.

Plastic surgery.

Dermatology centres.

And all the other specialist doctors were pooled here.

'Don't tell me…' Ino held back her heart's content.

"Ino, about the slimming pills, don't buy them anymore." Sakura bluntly spoke clutching her file.

"You don't want them anymore?" Ino double confirmed, Sakura nodded. 'Don't tell me she's going for a total make-over?!'

But, wait. If Sakura were to decide on a make-over, wouldn't that be something to be happy about?

Okay, omit the all-that-pain and money which she has plenty. She had not uttered a single word about it throughout their conversation.

Double weird!

"Sakura—"

"Ino, you don't have to feel sorry for me. About the gossip mag..." Sakura glanced at her feet. Then she wore a silly half-baked smile. "I am used to it."

Oh, that hit the nerve!

"What is Sasuke doing, don't tell me that he could turn a blind eye about his wife getting criticized?!" Ino stomped her foot. "I am going storm into his office and give him the scolding he deserves!"

Sakura refrain her blonde girlfriend from pursuing unnecessary actions.

"Wait, Ino. Let's not cause a scene about this…"

"I don't tolerate Sakura, not like you!"

"He's not here." She informed in that sullen face.

"What do you mean not here?!"

"He's in France…" Sakura spoke disappointedly. "On a business trip."

"Business trip? Why are you here then, shouldn't he be taking you along?"

"There is no reason for me to tag along…" the pinky spoke in avert to Ino's eye gazes. She is lying, Ino deduced.

"I will only be in **their** way…" The declining confidence does not sound too good.

"Karin's there?!"

Ino erupted, she wanted shout out the word 'stupid' at Sakura but that would only make things worse when her girlfriend was already depressed.

Sakura nodded silently.

"That IS the more reason you have to be by Sasuke! If you don't fight, you'll lose big time!"

How Ino wished she could really call Sakura stupid, dumb, an idiot and all that she can describe of her currently.

"How am I supposed to do that? I am incapable! I am not too beautiful for Sasuke to be proud of neither I could speak French!"

Sakura is angry. The sad, sad anger of being disappointed of her capability. She is holding back those tears as this conversation continues.

Ino was practically surprised, Sakura rarely showed her temper.

It was then the blonde noticed the sudden change in Sakura's facial gestures, enduring the pain that struck her voiceless, clutching her abdomen.

"Sorry, Ino. I have to leave…"

Sakura stealthily disappeared into the crowd to prevent Ino from following.

"Sakura!"

**Uchiha Residence…**

'Fight Sakura. If you don't fight, you'll lose big time!'

Her coincident conversation with Ino this afternoon echoed in the back of Sakura's mind.

Sat on her bed with the lights turned off, she allowed herself to be engulfed in the darkness of the night.

Staring at the bright screen of her phone, her fingers hesitated on pushing the 'call' button of Sasuke's number.

Two days it has been since he had left for France with his parents and Karin. And he had yet to call her as he promised to.

Karin…she felt her heart burn by the name, she doused her own fire when her incapability came to mind.

Her eyes then traced to the black silhouette of the file she brought home earlier. That file…something that her heart started racing, something that she began to worry over, something she had to tell Sasuke about.

TOOT TOOT. TOOT TOOT.

Sakura finally gathered her courage to initiate in calling Sasuke instead of waiting for his.

TOOT TOOT. TOOT TOOT.

She waited, as long as it rings, there is nothing to worry, she assured herself.

TOOT TOOT. TOOT TOOT.

Why isn't he picking up…?

Don't doubt him, she told herself.

TOOT TOOT. TOOT TOOT.

Please pick up. Please…

Her hand gripped into the soft pillow.

"Hello, Sakura."

To her relief upon listening to Sasuke's whispering voice.

"Sakura, can I call you later. I am, **ouch**, busy right now. Oh, shit..."

What was that…?

Not when she heard HER voice behind the phone.

"Sasuke…just ignore the phone will you, we have to concentrate. Ah, it's bleeding…"

Busy?!

Bleeding?!

What are they busy with and what's with that seductive tone Karin has?!

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT.

The line went dead abruptly.

Without a word 'Goodbye' or 'I love you' from Sasuke. No nothing!

Stoned, utterless, Sakura continues to listen to the dead line. Her phone slid away from her powerless grip, her mouth agape. She sat there plain as the fearful silence dominates her mind.

Being alone, is what she feared of especially in this enormous mansion, but there could nothing more fearful than the conversation behind the phone a minute ago.

Her heart raced out of pace, it beats so fast till it hurts and it hurts twice as bad than before. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

It's over.

It's all over.

She lost and lost big time.

Sakura glanced at the file once more, her heart ached. There is no point telling him now…

* * *

**Evil grin….Guess what's in the file's contents? Hehehe…**

**Want answers? Check out the next chap and you'll know soon~yay!**

**Me and the spice!**

**Okay this is chap 11, hope it's not too short either and hope you like it.**

**i know it's a little hanging pls do give me time to organize things. thanks for your support XD**

**REVIEWS and suggestions pls~**

* * *

**Reply to review: **

I will try not to be too cliché and about Sakura getting back with Sasuke is surely a MUST in this story or else I could not do this properly. I wanna make readers happy so rest assured for that. It's the matter of WHEN will they get back ( I won't drag too much but the quarreling part could not end in one chap- I hope you understand. ) I had the story planned out, hope it pleases you to the end.

Anyway thanks for the advice and review. Do comment more. I need them. Thx. ^_^

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

Thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions. I can see that the anticipation is killing. (okay, I am kinda mean but that's ze spice!) And there is one of the few parts you somehow guessed it right ( I am not going to pinpoint too directly- it'll spoil the fun )XD in the story plan.

Okay I will stop yapping too much and get my fingers typin and update ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12 : Unexpected Reunion

**So sorry to cliffhang my poor readers (I know I am bad/ mischievous here) pls do bear with me cause the dark days are befalling upon Saku now and to make it up to you, I guarantee of a happy ending. (pls, dun cry…) :(  
**

**But in this chap you might want to have a tissue ready (if it's not too serious)…**

**You might want to hold fast to your head cause I am going to take this story rough turn! Muahaha! **

**Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Pls do leave comments if you like in the REVIEW~**

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Twelve : Unexpected Reunion**

**Medical Centre…**

Clacking shoes paced to a rhythmic steady pace against polished floors and the building reeks of medicine and sterilizers.

Sakura hugged the file that contained documents which she anticipated for today's medical report. Out of all places, the hospital is one of where she hated to pay her visit besides the graveyard.

Being here gives her the cold chill down the spine. There was no helping to it when her stomach hurts real bad for the past few weeks and that rings the bell of Sasuke who tried convincing her to get a medical check-up.

In the end, she dragged herself here instead.

GASTROENTEROLOGIST

The metal plaque was fastened against the sturdy wooden door. Sakura sighed, shook her sullen face off before she politely knocked.

"Come in."

A muffled reply, Sakura entered by the cue. She smiled to the doctor the moment she came to face him and he smiled in return as he had expected her.

"You're early, Sakura."

It was only **a** minute early yet he sound like it was an hour. Doctors are busy people, she understood that and the work on his desk were overflowing. It reminds her of Sasuke…

"Is it okay, Sai?" she stood at the door, not daring to bother him.

Here she is, standing in front of one of her childhood friends besides Ino. She had lost touch with Sai ever since he went for his medical studies in overseas.

Who would have guessed that he had returned home and here he is and she as his patient.

"Yes, of course. I have a minute extra to spare for you then. Take a seat," Sai started rummaging into his stack of files.

Busy he was, Sakura brought a smile to her lips whenever he did that.

A habitual gesture which she tend to make whenever Sasuke thinks too hard, spilling coffee over his documents, groaning in frustration to all the work load, falls asleep on his desk and all the etcetera about him…sweet memories.

"Sa…kura?" Sai stared at the tearing female due to her recalls. "Are you okay, Sakura?" in a soft caring voice.

Sakura quickly smudged her tears off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's…begin shall we," graced her lips with a smile.

Sai skimmed through Sakura's medical report once more, an indication of his frown was not too promising of good results. He closed the file, placed it onto his table then looked at her directly in the eye.

Sakura braced her insides before Sai began to speak and when he does, she felt herself tensed up.

Softly, in a gentle tone he uses at her whenever he need to tell her important matters. Such as the one when he bid her farewell before he left for overseas.

During their younger days, it was him who could get her to do things of her dislike because of his soothing voice that trance her to believe in him.

He'd never change. Don't.

Sai relief himself of a heavy sigh, tuned his voice and began to speak again.

"Sakura, you've been dieting lately, right?" he began with **that** voice.

"Yes," with confidence, admitting.

She knew this was coming, that was the reason she prevented herself for being found out.

"Do you realise that you have a sensitive stomach?" sparing her his constant gaze. "And you have past records of gastric problems, you know that, right?"

"Yes," she nodded with an answer.

"Yet you consumed insane amounts of slimming pills without a consultation?"

"Yes."

"And lately the pain turned severe, you took painkillers, am I right?" his voice tend to lose the calmness that was in stored.

Sakura understood the message he is trying to convey to her, she must have overdid things.

"Yes."

"You know it's dangerous to do so right?"

His voice cracked, slightly being angry at her reckless actions.

"Y-Yes," her voice sank.

"You know you're being irresponsible, right?"

"Yes…" her voice sank further.

"Why are you doing this? For love?" his final question, Sai watched her tears filled the brim of her eyes, holding back.

Jackpot!

"Y…Yes…" her timid voice.

She frowned.

Why is Sai interrogating her like this, why must she admit to all of her offences like a defenceless criminal. Was there any wrong she had committed for the sake of love?!

Sai doesn't understand, he won't, how could he understand love when he hasn't taste one!

Sighing again, he rest against his chair, rubbed his temples.

"Peptic ulcer." Sai uttered. "And a serious one too. That explains to the severe pain you're experiencing currently."

"Is that a big deal? You scared me, you know. Do doctors tend to act this way in front of their patients?" in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, no we don't. Not so much of a big deal when the ulcer takes a positive reaction. Some prescriptions will do the trick." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What happens when it's a negative reaction?" Sakura asked. Sai stared at her, displaying the seriousness in his eyes.

Silent.

"Cancer."

An answer which stunned Sakura.

"I noticed that the tumour in your stomach was rather serious, quite convincing of a possible risk on taking the negative side." Sai rubbed his chin, thinking.

"I have sent the sample of your tumour for further diagnosis, we are still uncertain until the result—Sakura?"

Terrified Sai was to see Sakura shed tears in front of him which she hardly did. He quickly approached her, crouched over to dry her tears. He cursed himself for saying too much.

"If it's negative…how much time do I have left?" reddened eyes demanded for an answer.

"Don't worry, we don't know if it really is negative. I was just assuming for the worse, you know me…Please don't cry," Sai wiped her tears off with his sleeve.

"I want to know, Sai…How much time will there be left?" more tears shed.

"I won't tell you, not until the results are out," Sai was headstrong. "Even if it turns out the worst, I will fight for you. I will not leave you, there is nothing to be afraid of."

His voice trailed off into the silence. His words were promising solid words that she regained some confidence to live.

Disappointed somehow, that those words were actually meant for that one person who should have told her so, was absent.

Abandoned her during her darkest hour. Probably, she would not be able to hear them.

Sakura nodded, understanding Sai's message as tears further fell soaking her shirt. He could not bear to watch this female cry for she was the first girl that he had ever met and spoken with.

His childhood friend whom he wanted to protect.

It was an unfortunate meeting after long years of separation and both ended meeting again as doctor and patient.

It was laughable.

For the sake of love, he believed that Sakura would do the silliest of things even if it means to death.

Sai envied the man that she bet her life on for.

* * *

**Ok.**

**Hope you like it. Saku's sick now…and Sai's around, what will happen soon, I wonder, hehe…**

**Author's Ramblings:**

I did try dieting myself but not to Saku's extent and trying on various slimming pills that failed to work on me. I guess I will just have to accept my SIZE for the rest of my life.

My mom usually tells me that I am not-to-beautiful but as long as I am healthy, nothing else matters. Cliché, money can buy anything but not health, right?

So I decided to keep the way I am now, okay, sometimes I do get depressed whenever I go shopping with my family for clothes and when it turns out I could not fit into a desirable outfit, I do tend to get upset.

As I said in my profile, I loved to eat (my appetite beyond what you might think- of course, when I am happy ). But I do take cautiousness of what to eat, fast foods are the top of my don't-eat-list but what gives when everywhere in town are sprouting with fast food chain stores! I love them but I consume them a month once.

I don't love sugary foods but that doesn't mean I don't like dessert. xP

Okay I don't wanna rant too much about myself.

What I am trying to say is that, if you are going on a diet, do it the healthy way cause if you tend to get too obsessed in getting in shape fast…just don't end up like Saku. It's not healthy and happy! :)


	13. Chapter 13 : Provocative Stranger

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Thirteen : Provocative Stranger**

**France…**

Exchanging handshakes and smiles as the group of gentlemen stepped out of the building. It took them days to actually come to an agreement into entering a contract and partnership.

"May our project be a success, Mr. Uchiha," the French businessman spoke.

"Yes, I do hope so too. I look forward to our next meeting," Sasuke bid his newly acquainted business partner farewell soon after.

And when it was just the two of them, Karin took this opportunity to converse with Sasuke.

"How is your wound, Sasuke-kun," Karin inched her way close to him, he stared at her for showing him her concerns.

He examined his finger, there was a deep paper cut he got earlier during the meeting.

How careless, he thought.

"It's nothing," bluntly he answered.

"Sasuke-kun didn't I tell you to silent your phone. They don't like interruptive phone calls during—"

Why is she lecturing him. She had no right to. Her voice irritates him much.

"If you ever steal my phone again, especially Sakura's call…" ending abruptly, Sasuke was confident that she knew what he meant.

"And quit that seductive voice, it's disgusting!" he began to pace away.

"Ah, where are you going Sasuke-kun?" tailing him.

"I am returning home immediately tonight, I have no patience to tour France. If you want, you can follow my parents and return next week." He is shoving her away. Cold.

Karin would not give up on him, this is her perfect chance now that they are alone. She had to make her move before he leaves.

The scarlet female stood in front of him, she tried forcing her way to kiss the raven haired male but he shoved her away.

Fearsome obsidian eyes Sasuke wore with the intention to kill. Karin shivered.

"Enough! Quit it already, I allowed you to tag along in favour of my mother. Don't think you are needed, I can speak French perfectly fine!" he growled, as he was about to leave, Karin hugged him from behind.

"Why, Sasuke…do you really despise me that much? I was just trying to gain your attention…your love. Can you stand to be so cruel after I have confessed myself time after time?"

Karin muttered in a soft voice, she hungers for Sasuke's love but he could only see to one woman, Sakura. He undid her arms that wraps around him, faced the scarlet.

"I don't hate you provided if you don't make me. I understand your love but my heart has been fully occupied by Sakura. There is no one could ever replace her."

"Not even a little…?" Karin's brow arched.

"The day I stood at the altar and recite my vows…to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part…" Sasuke recited his vows from memory as he smiled in fulfilment to the ring he wore.

Karin was shocked to see Sasuke being completely drowned in the love he indulged. Her brows frowned in her growing fury.

"Give up on me, Karin. My love for Sakura can never waver. We may not be bound physically but our souls and hearts were by the love and faith we share," Sasuke spoke.

"I know that you have been influencing my mother in order to get close to me and the recent ball, the phone call from Sakura and…Sakura's dress…"

Karin's eyes widened in bewilderment, how did he know about that…?!

Sasuke drew close to her in a threatening whisper he spoke behind clenched teeth,

"If you ever, ever hurt Sakura again…I swear you'll regret it."

Karin was speechless when Sasuke left her, she clenched her fist in utter rage. She is angry.

How could he treat her this way. She had never felt this low before. After all she had sacrificed for Uchiha Sasuke, her woman pride, this is what she gained in return.

"If I could not obtain you, no one can!" she gritted her teeth.

**Uchiha Corp. Offices. Lower Office…**

Taking the elevator, Sasuke smiled to himself as he was about to reach his destination. Adjusting the lasts of his tie, he checked himself to be presentable to this one female that he wished to see after a long flight from France.

Sakura wasn't home this morning when he returned and his butler informed that she was at Ino's last night. He tucked in a stray bang and smiled towards the gift he had with him.

He had bought Sakura a scarf which she liked much, she once told him that it makes her look slimmer whenever she wears them.

He remembered every of her word well.

DING!

Stepping out and into the office where his staffs greeted him, so does the manager who rushed out of his room to his employer's sudden presence. Sasuke's gaze traced to a cubicle at a corner to find an absent Sakura.

How unexpected.

"Good Morning, Mr. Uchiha," the manager greeted.

"Where is she?" the Uchiha male asked desperately.

"Miss Haruno? I was about to ask you, sir. She was absent for the past few days," the manager informed. Sasuke lowered his eyes.

**Uchiha Corp. Offices. Sasuke's Office…**

TOOT TOOT. TOOT TOOT.

Sasuke waited as he listened to the ringing tone, as he gazed out of the window of soaring building.

TOOT TOOT. TOOT TOOT.

He continued to wait.

TOOT TOOT. TOOT TOOT.

"Hello…" finally someone came to pick up, it wasn't Sakura neither Ino but a male's voice. In monotone.

Sasuke lowered his eyes.

'Don't tell me…a kidnapper?!' he began to wonder, calmly he spoke.

"Hello, may I know who is this on the line. I believe this phone belonged to my wife." Sasuke heard the stranger chuckled to his amusement.

"Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" the caller identified in accuracy to Sasuke's identity. The raven male grew cautious.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled deep. "Where is my wife?!"

"Relax, your pretty little wife is safe. I just want to talk to you, Mr. Good-For-Nothing. Do you know your wife is terribly upset?" the stranger is toying with him.

"I said where is she, what do you want? If it's money, name your price!"

"Money? Hah, you rich people are disgusting, like I care about money. Don't think that money is everything, there are things money could not buy!" the stranger is picking up a fight with him now.

Sasuke could feel his temperature boil. This stranger is no cool customer.

"Meet me at the esplanade, alone. We'll bring our conversation further there."

The line went dead after.

**Evening…**

The previous conversation with the unidentified stranger this afternoon had occupied Sasuke's mind for the rest of the day. He was hesitant whether to pursue their conversation as his curiosity tells him to find out further.

That stranger was bold enough to call him Mr. Good-For-Nothing and he pronounces his name well the moment he addressed him. And that stranger requires him to be alone. Suspicious.

Sasuke have been waiting for the past hour and yet there was no sign of anyone approaching him. He tried calling through Sakura's number and did he heard that familiar catchy tune nearby.

A man came approaching with Sakura's ringing phone. Black hair and matching eyes and a blunt expression.

"Hello, Mr. Good-For-Nothing." He initiated.

Oh, he is bold to call him that, Sasuke thought.

"Where is my wife?" Sasuke spoke directly as he sees no sign of the pink haired female.

The stranger chuckled to himself. What's that amuses him much when Sasuke is being all serious.

"Before I answer you that, you keep repeating 'my wife'…have you ever consider her as one?" the stranger smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That is none of your concern." Sasuke threw him a glare. He refused to answer to a person like him.

"I get it now. No wonder she is suffering."

He attempted to leave but Sasuke stopped him.

"Where is my wife?!"

"Save it, Sasuke. I will never let you see her ever again and I will be taking good care of her from now on." He brushed pass the Uchiha.

"Get your hands off me," he uttered, eyeing Sasuke's refraining hand on his shoulder.

"Not until you return my wife. Where is she?!"

"Don't get me wrong, man, it's her who do not want to return to you. I just provided her my company."

That does it, this guy is mocking the Uchiha and tolerating is never his game.

WHACK!

* * *

**Ohoho~ **

**I think you already know who is that guy who mocks Sasu. (easy to tell…)**

**And I hope this chap clarifies things that Sasu is still the good guy. Yay~ **

**So don't hate him (he's loveable).^_^**

**Hope you like it, the story is revealing more grey areas ( and I hope I am not being too blunt )**

**REVIEWS pls… I need to know what you think of this chap cause I am holding back the next chap for any correction ( through your reviews ).**

**Will update asap. XD**


	14. Chapter 14 : Size Matters

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Fourteen : Size Matters **

**Uchiha Residence…**

"Good Evening, Miss Haruno. Miss Haruno…?" the butler was astonished to see the pink haired female stormed into the mansion with a violent air.

"Where is Sasuke?" she demanded an answer.

"Young master is in his study and he wished that he is not to be disturbed—Miss Haruno?" The butler tailed the raging female.

Along the corridors Sakura quickly paced, her fury sent maids into fear. A rare scene that the pink haired female would be this angry.

Without even bothering to knock, Sakura burst open the study door and to her astonishment that Karin was present.

So this was what Sasuke meant 'not to be disturbed', she thought.

They had the guts to have their little affair here! What a despicable sight, she wished that she hadn't seen this.

Stunned at first, she soon regained her sensed as she remembered the reason of her returning.

Sasuke quickly shoved Karin away from him the minute he saw Sakura. A bad timing of her uninformed return.

"What an act…" she muttered.

"Miss Haruno, Miss Haruno. Ah, young master. I beg your pardon, I told Miss Haruno that…" the butler panted, finally gaining on to the female.

"It is alright," Sasuke said, he eyed the scarlet female. "Out, Karin."

"Hmph!" Karin left, slamming the door behind her.

Now that the couple are alone, Sasuke approached the eyeing female. It is normal that she was angry to catch him with Karin being all alone together.

Wait, why is he being so afraid, they had done nothing and it was Karin who forced her way to him. She is one stubborn female who would not give up after all he had made clear to her in France!

"Sakura, this is not what it seems to be—"

She isn't listening.

"Why did you hit him?!" she raged, diversifying his topic as she showed no interest in it.

Sasuke snorted, so she took sides with that stranger instead of showing some care for him instead. In fact she is being cold for the sake of that stranger.

"**That** guy, he was mocking me! Where have you been, why does he have your phone?!"

"Why on earth must you hit Sai! Can't you hold back your temper for once?!"

That does it!

It irritates him whenever she is being so protective of this guy who actually provoked him initially.

"Oh, so your new boyfriend is named Sai. Nice!" sarcastically.

"Pardon?" she frowned.

"Isn't that the truth? You had the guts to have an affair with that kind of guy while I was away in France. To think I missed you much!"

SLAP!

An abrupt silence drew over. The sound of that slap echoed. Wrong move…

"How. Could. You…" Sakura's voice began to tremble. "You are saying that I am having an affair?! What about you? You were having an affair with Karin haven't you?!" she sprouted her deepest thoughts.

She could no longer stand this.

"So you doubt me now?!" Sasuke began to see red, how could she doubt him in return.

Sasuke frowned, he was right, she had doubted him. And Karin's presence had severed the idea in her head.

To think that she would believe in him much till she allowed Karin to be his PA.

Was she regretting that now?

For some reason, Sasuke was mad, disappointed in her to not having the complete trust in him. How could she hurt him with those words spoken out of misunderstanding.

If she could hurt him as she sees please to, then he had the **right** to do the same!

"Yes, I had an affair with her. Happy now?"

Wait, wait,wait!

'What are you saying? That is not the truth Uchiha Sasuke, shut up this instant,' his inner self warned.

Sasuke isn't listening.

"So it is true, what you both did in the office and in France! How could you!"

"Why can't I, this is not your game, only."

'Stop this instant Uchiha Sasuke, control that mouth of yours!'

"Sasuke!" she frowned. "After all I have sacrificed…" her voice trailed into a whisper.

"Sacrifice? What have you sacrificed for my stead? Tell me!" he heard her.

Sakura bit her lip, her stomach began to feel bad. It is starting to hit her again, please not at a time like this. Not now!

"Nothing! You have done nothing but to cause trouble. You put me into a difficult position between me and my mother, stir a ruckus and cause a scene in front of the media. Your temper is so childish I could not stand it sometimes, grow up!"

'Uchiha Sasuke. This is the last warning, shut up or you'll lose everything this moment!' His inner had failed to refrain his enraging mouth.

"What do you have to sacrifice? Nothing! You have no figures to show off to neither you are a help to the company so why go to the office?! You are nothing but being useless and FAT-?!"

Yes. You've done it Uchiha Sasuke…Great.

Sasuke immediately cupped his mouth, his eyes widen in terror to what he have uncontrollably ranted.

Sakura stared at him in silence.

These, were all truthful words of Sasuke, he must have held it in him for long enough. He is stressed between family and the public. Sakura understood his overweighing responsibilities he has to shoulder and with her existence…she had burdened him.

He kept reminding her that he did not mind a single thing about her especially her physical appearance that even she hated it herself.

It was okay.

She got to hear his heart's content, even if it hurts bad, she don't mind taking all that hurt as long as gets to relief himself.

The word she despise most hurt the most and far greater than anyone else who would have said. She cannot ignore it as Ino would have told her to, she could if it was to someone else but not Sasuke. Because, she believed that he would be the last person who would have said it.

It's okay.

Human have limits, so does him and her.

Expressionless, Sakura stood before the terror-stricken male. Sasuke watched her as she portrayed a rare expression of dull and plain, frightened, he was to see her that way as she could never be that blunt.

"No…" he trembled in guilt.

Sakura stared at her feet, bit her lower lip, searching for suitable words and when she found them, she wore a small smile.

It fears Sasuke greatly to see her to do that.

"No, Sakura…I…" it was too late.

"I know…" she said in a light voice, bit her lip again. Standing strong, she shoved her tears away.

"No I don't mean…" when he tried to approach her, she took steps backwards.

Avoiding physical contact with him.

"I know. I get it…I won't burden you ever again…" she uttered in a whisper, quickly she turned to her heel and left running.

"No. No. NO. NO! NO! NO!"

Sasuke cursed himself, what have he done! His nails dug into his scalp.

"Curse this! Curse it all!" he kicked the solid wood of his desk.

How could he say all that right into Sakura's face. He thought it was just a quarrel but because of him, his uncontrollable self… he mess it all, he messed his life, he messed hers as well.

It was too late now.

Sakura had left.

Somehow he felt the loneliness, he felt cold…

"Sasuke-kun, what happe-?"

"Shut up! I don't want to see your face ever! You're fired from the office!" he splat harsh words into Karin's face.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I said shut up! Get out and never set foot here ever again!"

**Yamanaka Flowers. Ino's Room…**

Laid on the couch like a lifeless corpse, Sakura spoke nothing ever since she returned to Ino's place. Not bothering to answer to a single question of the blonde's. She kept it all to herself as the pain in her stomach was about to tear her apart.

Ino is getting worried, Sakura had been lying there for hours without moving one bit. Lifeless green eyes were scaring the blonde, they were sad and broken.

Ino assumed that a bad quarrel must have broken out between the couple as she was informed that Sakura was going to the Uchiha's.

Crouching over to her friend, Ino attempted to initiate a conversation with her pink haired girl. The blonde could not bear to see her torture herself.

"Hey, Sakura. Say something, you are scaring me…" Ino held Sakura's hand. "If Sasuke had hurt you, just ignore him will you…" hearing those words, Sakura's eyes grew wet.

Ino knew Sakura had been pushing those tears away since the hour she came back. She stayed strong, to the end. That was enough. She could no longer withstand it.

"Oh…Sakura. Don't hold them back anymore, I beg of you. You are torturing yourself…" Ino began to shed tears watching her friend suffer, there was nothing she could do to help. "If you want to cry, just do!"

Drop…

Drop…Drop…

Drop…Drop…Drop…

"All men are the same…Ino," Sakura finally cried. "**SIZE** does matter after all…" she gave a horrifying chuckle to herself.

"Haruno Sakura, you're dumb and **FAT**!" she continued to chuckle in tears. She is going insane and the word FAT, she had never used it.

Never.

Ino embraced her suffering friend.

'Uchiha Sasuke!' she growled innerly.

* * *

**And here it is~**

**The real spice, let the chilly burn before I offer some sweets to sweet it all off.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**More will be coming soon, gotta burn the midnight oil to do this thing. Me eyes are sleepy but my fingers are too stubborn to stop…save me…**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS pls!**

**Reply to review:**

Ooo, thanks very much for correcting my mistake in chap 12. It's kinda embarrassing when I get that silly mistake. I will be more careful in the future. Also, do pinpoint at my future mistakes if there is. ^_^


	15. Chapter 15 : Foolish Fool Of All Fools

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Fifteen : Foolish Fool Of All Fools**

**Yamanaka Flowers…**

Another bright morning to sprinkle some flowers before customers would show up later, Ino quietly worked as she yawned due to the restless night. She has been taking care of her heartbroken friend as Sakura had been weeping all night.

Uchiha Sasuke. The name of that jerk had Ino denting the bottle in hand. She is furious to what that man had done to her poor friend.

"Useless men!" she gritted her teeth.

CLANG!

Speak of the devil, here comes Sasuke.

Out of all people, why must he be the first to ruin her day. He was smart enough to figure out where his wife was, no, Sakura…as if he had treated her like one and he still had the guts to show up.

"Ino—"

"What are you doing here jerk!" Ino snarled. "Don't think Sakura will forgive you this easily neither do I!"

"I am not looking for Sakura. I am here to speak with you."

That was a surprise.

"I need to know," Sasuke initiated. It was the first time that Ino had faced an uncertain Uchiha Sasuke who rarely hesitated in his actions. "Sakura' affair—"

"Why you little! How dare you say that! Affair?! You mean it's you who's having an affair with that red head!" Ino threw her sprinkle bottle at the male. "You men are terrible!"

"Never! How could I ever have an affair with her!" Sasuke defended.

"Prove it then!" Ino was preparing another bottle to hit him.

Prove…How is he going to prove his innocence?

It not that he had recorded what he had said in France. Sasuke searched around, there, he spotted a pair of scissors Ino used for flower-trimming.

He grabbed it without hesitating.

"What are you doing?!" Ino's eyes widen.

"If I lose one hand, I won't be able to touch other women right."

"Alright. Alright. I believe you, just don't get my shop all bloody. Yesh!" he had her frightened to his recklessness. And if she hadn't stopped him, he might have done it, or maybe he was just acting…

"Tell me, Ino. I am sure you know something about a dark haired male Sakura has with her, I heard that his name was called Sai." Sasuke's tone voiced serious, his brows arched into a frown and he is desperate for an answer.

"Sai?" Ino's eyes widen in surprise. "Hahahahahaha!" her abrupt laughter caused the Uchiha to stare at her like a mad woman.

He patiently waited for the blonde to finish despite of being irritating. She left him stranded dumbfound without any clarification. Ino was laughing so hard till her tears were welling.

"Sorry, I could not help but to laugh on that nonsense you just spouted!" chuckling, she wiped her tears off.

Sasuke was speechless, standing there being clueless.

"You silly boy!" Sasuke twitched by what she had called him.

"Sai is Sakura's childhood friend and so does mine! The three of us were nothing but like brother and sisters! You're so dumb!"

Sasuke's brows arched in surprise.

Oh, man…

What a fool he had been. He felt his head spin.

"What am I supposed to do…" Sasuke uttered.

"I'd suggest that you apologize and sort things out," Ino folded her arms, she noticed the raven male's expression turned into dismay.

He sighed.

"I don't think that is going to work," subsequently, he handed her an envelope. Ino came to feel the slight weigh it carries, a ring came to hand when she poured out its contents.

Sakura's ring.

"What? A divorce?!" Ino looked up from the letter.

She watched Sasuke who turned exceptionally silent. He was out of ideas, he had not portray such weaknesses before others.

Ino was rendered speechless too, she had not heard Sakura mentioning about a divorce last night. And whenever Sakura makes a decision, she is serious about it.

"Don't just stand here. Do something or do you want to let her go like that without a fight?!"

"What can I do? She left that letter on my office table this morning without bothering to see me," Sasuke is getting a headache.

"Maybe…" Ino's hanging sentence caught his attention. "Maybe you could get Sai to talk to her. She is rather obedient towards him."

At least that was something. Some hope.

**Meeting Sai...**

Waiting at the esplanade as Sai requested him to, Sasuke began to feel nervous himself.

What is he going to say to Sai?

Will Sai help him when he had given him a shot in the face during their previous meeting?

Currently, his mind was filled with the anxiety he could get.

Soon, approached a recognizable male, it was no mistaking that the person was Sai. The bruise on his cheek only but to add to the guilt in Sasuke.

"Sai," he called.

"If you have something to say, get it quick. I have no time for you, Sakura's waiting."

A provocation. Sasuke must stay calm, don't be swayed by words.

"I know Sakura doesn't want to see me, I thought you could talk to her about reconsidering the divorce."

"So you are regretting it now? Afraid?" Sasuke zipped his mouth to another provocation Sai is fond of.

"I know I was a fool and I am. I should have listened to her, I shouldn't have doubted her…"

"Save it. You did not even consider in respecting her, do you know how heartbroken she had been after what you've said?!" Sai was thrown into anger. "She hadn't sacrificed anything? Nonsense, she was stupid enough to bet her life for your sake!"

That struck Sasuke. What does he mean that Sakura had wager her life for him?

Why didn't she mention anything about this?

Why does Sai only knows about this and not Ino too?

"Tell me, Sai. What happened?" Sasuke begged.

Sai ignored him at first not until Sasuke went down on his knees, he begged with his head lowered. He felt hopeless that he knew nothing.

Please, tell me…" his voice was cracking.

Sai sighed. How dramatic…

"This is why I hate to be the middle man…" he complained. "Stomach cancer."

"Wha-?!"

"I'm Sakura's gastroenterologist. She had undergone some serious dieting and consuming all those slimming pills for intense weight loss despite of having a sensitive stomach. And painkillers worsened her condition."

Sasuke remembered that Sakura had been acting weird, giving him excuses to avoid having lunch with him, she was missing during dinner, the severe stomach pains and painkillers…

Oh, he had been so blind…

How can he say she had done nothing for his sake when she was actually trying to get in shape for **his** **sake**!

He had been a fool.

The foolish fool of all fools!

"Why…why didn't you tell me Sakura…I didn't mean to say all that…I just…" he felt the loneliness shroud him, trembling to the guilt that he is suffering.

Unexpectedly, Sai lent Sasuke a hand to his feet and wore a sincere smile.

"Sakura did not want to burden you, that is why she decided it on her own," said Sai gazing out into the far horizon.

"You are a good man, a good husband, I believe that."

"Excuse me…?" Sasuke was unsure to the sudden change that Sai was implying.

"The way you demand for Sakura and this bruise, proves your worth for her. I envy you Uchiha Sasuke," Sai smiled. So he was testing the Uchiha back then. "I want Sakura to be happy, only you can do that."

"How? She doesn't even want to see me…" Sasuke snorted in disappointment.

"That's the reason you called me out, right?" Sai smirked.

* * *

**Chapter 15!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I will work on the next chap as fast as I can…oh, my poor eyes…**

**Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews and do REVIEW more. I was glad that this story was able to please readers.**

**See, Sasu is still the good guy..teehee. I love him so much!**


	16. Chapter 16 : Lady Uchiha

**Little note from author:**

I assure you that there will be more love from this chap on. Let's cast away the sad sad days for Saku and give them a happy ending (this chap is not the final one…yet)

You might wanna listen to **Kenny G's The Moment** when you read further in this chap. Things are going to be swell for Saku!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Sixteen : Lady Uchiha**

**Down At The Bistro…**

Staring at her empty finger, Sakura caressed it gently to the absence of the occupying seal. It is no longer there and never will be, she sighed to her decision she made earlier. And this afternoon, she waltz her way to the lawyer's doorsteps with a heavy heart.

It was a right decision, she thought to herself. It may be painful but she will no longer feel the pain once she is…

Time is running short.

Her happiness was short but it was all sweet and worth the memory despite the last days with Sasuke was bitter.

Maybe this is what they call the bitter-sweet love?

It is for the better, Sakura smiled to herself.

She want to free Sasuke out this burden of her so that he could choose for the better.

Yes, it is for the better.

Sakura glanced at the hanging clock of the bistro she is currently in, sitting here all alone while she waited for Sai and Ino to their appointed time.

They are late, Sakura's heart spoke.

It's half past eight and they must be taking their sweet time to get here. Moreover, this place is starting to crowd as the day turns late.

"They have the guts to make me wait this long, I'll make them treat me later," she uttered to herself mischievously.

She sipped the lasts of her orange juice and yet it failed to quench her thirst as she craved more for tasty refreshments.

"What would you like, miss?" Sakura called the waitress over.

"What do you have besides orange juice?" she asked in return.

The waitress was patient to list a few suggestions and all were not to her liking except her attention twitched when 'tomato juice' was also in the menu.

Tomato juice.

It reminds of **him**.

She was hesitant about her decision, clinging on to the desire of picking tomato and she did.

'Let it be a toast for the road,' when served, she smiled and gave generous sips out of it.

The sour-sweet tang tickles her taste buds as it managed to grace her lips with a smile.

It was fifteen minutes to nine and the duo had yet to show up, the nerve of them to keep her waiting any longer. Sakura punched in a few buttons and there goes Sai picking up.

"Hello, prince and princess, I have been waiting for both of your majesties for the past hour. Where are you both?"

"Relax, Sakura. We will be there soon, just enjoy the music first before we arrive, okay."

"Hey, I have—Hello?" the line went dead. "Oh, they are so going to pay the bill!"

Soon, the lights dimmed and the stage up front was lit with coloured lights of blue and yellow. Allowing the mysteriousness to shroud over performers who might be performing later.

"I guess I'll just have to enjoy the show," Sakura said to herself.

The pianist swiftly made his way to the piano, adjusting himself to a proper position. Next came another performer, taking his position on a high stool with a saxophone slung over him.

A saxophone, nice…Sakura thought.

It was to her disappointment when she failed to identify the saxophonist and by his dark silhouette, she can imagine that he might be handsome.

She smiled to herself for being mischievous.

She watch him adjust to the high stool that he was on, sitting there in a sexy pose, he subsequently closed up towards the microphone prepared before him.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen," he started off.

That…familiar voice.

Sakura's brows began to furrow. She is not mistaking it. It must be!

The lights turned brighter towards the speaking performer, revealing his identity to Sakura's accuracy.

Sasuke.

"It is a pleasant evening, tonight. So it must be to most of everyone present except for some…such as myself," the whole bistro was silent to Sasuke's speech, everyone listened to his mesmerizing deep voice.

"I'm a confident person throughout my life, I never regret no matter whatever I have done. Except for one…" he paused.

"To tell you the truth, I have been a bad boy and I regretted it and I am not sure that I will be forgiven to all the hurt I've done to **her**…" people started their 'ooh's and 'ahh's upon hearing him.

"I hope I will be forgiven because…I truly loved her. Without her, I felt the loneliness, time was meaningless and the pain…" Sasuke swallowed hard.

"I want to fight for you, with you, throughout your darkest hour that has to come. Let it be if it is for a day, an hour, the last minute…I want to be there for you so that you have nothing to fear," Sakura's tears began to well to his pauses.

"I hope you still remember this song and how we started…Sakura."

Starting off with the piano introduction, Sasuke then began playing to the loveliest tune on his saxophone of the song The Moment by Kenny G.

It was all love.

His love that poured into every note he blew.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura could not stop her tears from falling.

How could she ever forget that song, it was when they first met. It was a silly moment to recall, when both of them had forgotten their wallets and had no money to ride a cab back. It was then he borrowed a street performer's saxophone to earn a few coins.

It was also the same night he confessed to her in front of everyone else.

How could she not remember that moment.

How could she bear to let herself forget.

She could never erase their love…never him.

If it's for the next life, she wished to be with him if God allows her, she thought selfishly.

But thinking again, God has treated her fairly, to have met Sasuke, loved him and he loved her…it was enough for this life time.

Though she would have heavy heart, leaving him. It's all the worth.

As Sasuke ended his song, the bistro was filled with applauses and whistles. Subsequently, he got down the stage with his microphone with him. He is about speak to everyone's attention.

He approached her table where everyone gasped as their stares were displaying their utter astonishment to her disbelieving outlook, they were resembling the beauty and the beast fairy tale.

People gasped further when Sasuke went down on one knee, and they listened when he began to speak again.

"Sakura, I have been a bad bad boy. I know I am all that bad to what I've said and done that hurt you. Without you, I am just a fool, a lost man and my life is empty."

"I don't care what others would say, I don't believe in what others would think about you by my side. Your gruff exterior means nothing to me as your heart lies the purest of gold!" Sasuke's speech remained dominating the place.

Rummaging into the depths of his pocket, he fished out a ring.

Her diamond ring that Sakura returned to him. She was speechless and anticipated what he might do next.

"If you would…Sakura. Marry me."

Sasuke pronounced every word with his deep voice as her ears never missed to capture. She bit her lower lip.

"I am sorry, I am already married…" Sakura answered in a monotonous whisper.

"Then would your **heart** marry me once more?" he was referring to her broken faith that he tried to reclaim.

Sakura was silent. Hesitating to forgive him.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse," Sasuke began to recite his vows from memory to Sakura's surprise. "For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness…" her tears began to fall, joining him.

"And in health…"

"Until death do us part…" she ended after him.

They recited it beautifully, capturing the audience's hearts.

The pair had touched many with their love and they offered their supportive applauses.

"Will you, Sakura?"

Finally, the moment that Sasuke had been waiting for, her responsive nod. Quickly, he slipped the ring back into its rightful place.

The perfect fit for the perfect Lady.

His Lady.

Ignoring the crowd, the reunited couple kissed in the dimness of the bistro, a deep passionate kiss…

Tasting all the sweetness that they could get from one another.

"Mmm…tomatoes, my favourite…" pulling away, he grinned to her liking. Sakura chuckled.

"Hurray! What a happy ending!" Ino?

"Congratulations to the both of you. I guess that's settled," Sai was here too.

When did they…?

"We were here, right from the start. That was some nice playing, Sasuke. If you were **still** available, I swore I've fallen for you!" Ino teased.

"I am happy for you Sakura," said Sai, he winked at Sasuke who got the cue.

Was this all a set-up? Sakura was curious.

They had the guts to do that to her and making her wait is another thing she might not forget but…Ah, who cares now.

This is really one happy moment.

* * *

**Boohooohooo!**

**I could not hold back my tears while I write this thing, man, this is so embarrassing!**

**I just love vows that couples make!**

**Hope you like this chap. **

**Note: this is not the end yet. There is still one more chap to go (final)!**

**REVIEWS pls~**


	17. Chapter 17 : Sweet Sweet Memories

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Chapter Seventeen : Sweet Sweet Memories**

**Uchiha Residence…**

Twinkle twinkle little star…

Resting her head against her husband, Sakura gazed into the velvety dark sky decorated with the night's diamond. Cuddling together on the couch at the veranda, Sasuke wanted to spend some quality time with the pink haired female.

He want to forge as many sweet memories for Sakura whenever he recalls that the time they could share together will be limited.

Thinking about it, makes the Uchiha shoulder the utter guilt and cornering him into tears which he kept away.

Tomorrow is the day.

Sakura will be receiving her medical report tomorrow morning to which Sasuke had already knew through Sai the other day at the esplanade. He uttered nothing and decided to keep silent about it until tomorrow.

For tonight, he just wanted to share his time with her like they used to.

"Oh, Sasuke look," Sakura pointed above and he gazed towards her directional finger. "It's a shooting star! Quickly, make a wish!" closing her eyes, she made wishing gestures.

Sasuke could not help but to stare at her childish act, her innocence and the radiant purity of her heart.

'Why…Why must she be taken away when I could finally be able to love her?' Sasuke frowned to himself.

He heard her sigh with a satisfactory smile afterwards.

"Hm? Sasuke, why are you crying?" she questioned.

"N-No I wasn't. Something got into my eye that's all…" he lied, smudging them away. "What did you wish for?" he asked subsequently.

"Umm…I am not going to tell you," she spoke cheekily but she was kind enough to give him an option.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" he raised a brow.

"Unless you tell me the reason why you chose me out of all girls? I am not smart neither I am too pretty."

Sasuke sighed at her, she would not give up about that issue she questioned him once and he told her not to.

He hesitated but since that there might be no chance of telling her in the future…if that happens…

"Alright."

Sakura was all eyes on him and her ears were twitched into paying her full attention.

Why was she so eager to know?

"Remember you told me about your years in high school," he initiated.

"Yeah…"

"And there's this transfer student who was all nerdy and had SIZE and he sat at the very end of class," he rephrased the term fat to her liking.

"Yeah…" her brows were making all sorts of twitches trying to focus.

"You said that he was so quiet and no one even noticed he was actually there and you were the first to approach him because all the other students didn't like him."

"Yeah…"

**Flashback To Many Many Years Before In High School…**

"Hey there," Sakura approached the new transfer student who got startled. "You know, you've been silent for a whole week now. Don't you get bored?" she took a chair and sat to face him.

"Umm…I am used to it…" he answered timidly.

"Huh? That's silly! Why don't you blend in?"

"It's not that I don't want to…Boys thinks I am not too cool to be around them and girls thinks I am ugly and…you know, fat…and they usually tease me of that," he spoke disappointedly.

Sakura glanced at his physical outlook as he described himself to be. Indeed, he was wearing glasses which emphasized his round face and he had SIZE just like hers!

"Are you always alone like that?" he nodded.

Sakura giggled to his surprise.

"I'm so much like you. I am not smart, I am not too pretty and I have SIZE! The world doesn't state who you have to be to live, if I were you, I don't give a damn to them. I am proud to be who I am!" she smiled to her fullest.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, well, I'm not too good with introductory lines so…Hey, why not we stick together from now on?" a smile.

The brightest smile that HE could never forget.

**End Flashback…**

Sakura wore a perplexed expression in front of the raven male, she continued to stare at him after that long playback.

Sasuke stared at her in return, trying to get the slightest expression out of her besides than that confusing look.

"You…don't get it don't you?"

"Er…not really. What were you trying to say Sasuke?" he sighed at her for being completely clueless.

Okay, she is not too smart…

"That guy I was mentioning about was—"

"Oh, you mean he was your friend!" she exclaimed excitedly to her 'correct' answer.

"Argh, no! That guy was actually ME!" Sasuke's face was matching to his favourite tomato colour and he was pouting at her!

Sakura's mouth was wide open like a gasping goldfish out of water before her explosive laughter broke out.

She was laughing to her heart's content while she left Sasuke all blushing.

"Haha. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh so hard. But you were a total different guy right now and then. It's like a total make over!"

"I did it all for you, Sakura."

"Aww, why can't I transform as good looking as you do…" she pouted teasingly.

"You don't have to, I want you to stay just the way you are so that you could make every girl envious when you are around me," Sasuke snuggled closer to her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She giggled to his ticklish embrace.

"Yes you did and that doesn't explain anything to my question, Mr. Uchiha."

"Sakura, because of those words you spoke to me, gave me the confidence of who I want to be. And I want to be the person that was meant for you," he gave another kiss on her forehead. "That is why I despise people who would judge others by their gruff exteriors."

"So…you're saying that I deserve you?" Sakura voiced in a cheeky manner.

"Yes," he whispered.

"So…if I'd be fat forever, you will still love me?"

Sasuke inched closer once more and their lips were almost touching as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Sakura, you speak too many nonsense…"

**Tomorrow…**

The day of the medical report, Sakura had her heart starting to pound as she sat in front of Sai who held it. Sasuke was by her, holding her hand as he gave her a little squeeze. She glanced over to him, he nodded telling her to be brave.

This is it.

"Ready Sakura?" Sai asked.

"Yeah," she uttered in confidence. There is no turning back now.

No matter what happens, there is nothing to be afraid for Sasuke is with her.

Her hands were trembling slightly as Sakura received her medical report. Staring at the thin file a while, she then glanced towards Sasuke for the last time.

"Sasuke," she initiated. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke's voice died into a whisper.

Releasing a sigh, he watched her gather her final courage and flicked open the file. Her eyes traced to the documents before her and so did her expression turned sullen.

Sasuke could feel his heart ache. Her silence was adding more guilt in him. It was all his fault that he had drove her to this.

If he could turn back time, stopped her from her rash actions and be a better husband in protecting her, she might not have…

"Sasuke…" came her dull call, her expression was blunt as she looked away from those documents. "You remember that we have postponed our honeymoon to Hawaii, right?"

He nodded. There goes her final wish. It pains him when she said such.

"I think I don't want to go to Hawaii anymore…" she began. "I want to go to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower."

"Okay…" he nodded.

"I also wanted to see the Christ in Rio de Janeiro. Maybe we can go to China to climb the Great Walls and Rome to visit the Colosseum and the Pyramid and…" she goes on and on.

"Er…Sakura…?"

Sai's abrupt laughter startled the couple as he filled the room with it.

"You can go wherever you want, Sasuke's gonna bring you for sure. You've got **plenty** of time, right Sakura?" he winked at her.

"Yup!" she giggled happily.

Wait! What's all this…

Sasuke is caught in a perplexed state.

"It's a positive, Sasuke! I am alright!" she showed him her report. It was genuine that it clearly states that it was just a mere ulcer.

He was stunned at the report, so that means Sai has tricked him all along! He glared at the physician for being sly.

But thanks to him, things took a better turn for him and Sakura.

Sasuke could not hold back his laughter, he kissed his giggling wife and all is sweet from now on.

"And maybe we could visit the Grand Canyon too!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"The first thing before all that is to have you to recover and start our family planning," he smirked cunningly. Sakura blushed.

"F-Family planning? Isn't that too soon?"

"Nope. I always wanted a soccer team of my own," Sasuke is off with his ideas. "Imagine, Uchiha Junior Soccer Team. Cool, huh."

A soccer team made up of **little **Uchihas?

"But the honeymoon…"

"That's why the honeymoon can wait. We need to get down to business as soon as possible, Sakura."

So much for their happy ending.

* * *

**Here it is chap 17**

**Wait! This isn't the final chap, I take back my word from the previous chap I informed in and i apologize for the delay in updating this chap (spare me...) **

**Thanks for your suggestions and reviews and advices!**

**The next chap will be the very final! And I promise to tie up all loose ends to your questions. Though you may not expect them to be but still, I need it to put it that way so I can actually end the story.**

**REVIEW more pls!XD**


	18. Sakura's POV : Happily Ever After

**Wedding Dress Trauma : Lady Uchiha (sequel)**

**Sakura's POV : Happily Ever After**

Dearest diary,

This is the first time I've ever considered on picking up a habit in writing one, I've always think that diaries were a waste of time. But many things had happened for the past few months which I kept them bottled up in me and it's overloading…good and bad ones…

Therefore, I decided to place them down as these will be unforgettable memories in my life.

It has been three months since Sasuke had went through all the hustle to 'reclaim' my heart in front of everyone on stage. That time, he was being all sweet and I can see his sincerity in his eyes begging for my forgiveness.

To tell you the truth, I never had the heart to grudge against him even if he were to really have an affair, it would be normal for a rich, handsome guy like him.

Sasuke was being extra special, probably one of a kind that he would be this loyal to love.

How unexpected…

He did explain to me about him and Karin all over again and I felt kind of childish myself when I learnt about the paper cut that I misunderstood for something else…ahem…back then through the phone.

I still feel silly about it whenever I recall.

And I think Sasuke is also some kind of guy who sticks to this 'love at first sight' thing, when he told me about him and I during high school.

Seriously, I didn't even know it was him during that time as he got another transfer the next day and I did not get to learn his name.

Well, I guess you could call him my Knight in Shining Armour, all thanks to fate.

About my mother-in-law, wow, you couldn't believe what happened and neither do I believe my ears about what she said when I accidently eavesdropped during her usual afternoon tea.

"Mikoto, did you hear about Karin having an affair with Madam Lisa's husband. They were caught on the gossip mag the other day!" another gossip activity.

"So?" came an unexpected blunt answer as Mikoto sipped her tea.

"I thought you are very fond of her, like a daughter to you. What gives to the sudden cold shoulder?"

"Hah! That wretched girl, she had the guts to pour shame over me when we were in France! And, she also had the guts to be disrespectful! To think I was about to make her Sasuke's wife but lucky for me I've seen the better picture!"

The other ladies remained silent to Mikoto's claim.

"Really, I could not believe that I would still have to learn about this 'Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover' thing. Sakura may not be too pretty but…I have never heard her complain or be disrespectful. I realized Sasuke had good eyes for women." Mikoto chuckled to her defeat.

So do I smiled behind the scenes.

I believed that from that day on, our relationship will grow for the better and it did. We had more conversations than usual and she no longer forced me into her dresses whenever there is a party.

Speaking about parties, I somehow grow to like them. Last week, Sasuke and I had attended a charity ball and I wore Ino's handmade dress.

Guess what, I stood out as the best dressed for the party in the gossip mag! Giggles.

During that night, I had never felt more confident than ever. It's not that I wore presentably, it was having Sasuke by my side. The trust and confidence that he gave me allowed me to carry myself to a better me.

After my recovery from the ulcer, I realised that beauty is undefined. It doesn't specifically state what is meant by being beautiful.

In Sasuke's eyes, the beauty in me lies in my heart and he tells me not to change. Ever.

There is nothing in me I need to change…right?

Okay, except for my stubbornness and childish temper…or maybe I wouldn't have change that too cause if you love someone you love them as a whole right?

Yeah!

Still, there are many things to learn now that most of the people around started to acknowledge me as the Uchiha Lady.

I did not realise that I need professional training to shape my etiquette and it is more disastrous than solving a maths problem.

Now that Sasuke had officially had me retrenched from his office, I will have to stick at home and learn them up full time. And he was determined that I should be given a better life and I had the right to enjoy it.

Ah, the boredom!

Moreover, he was also being very serious in his idea of Uchiha Junior Soccer Team for him.

What do you think am I Sasuke?! A producing machine?!

As far as I know that that his dreams are going to be realised cause I am already a mother of twins currently.

Imagine, twins every year and for five years…Oh, no…it must hurt bad.

I have yet to tell him about this, I was planning on giving him a surprise on our first anniversary in two weeks time.

"Sakura, why are you giggling to yourself?" Sasuke suddenly appeared behind the pink haired female.

"Nothing, I was just being happy," hiding away her diary from her husband.

"It's getting late, off to bed now," he kissed her.

"You go first, I will be coming."

"Okay, don't keep me waiting."

Sakura made sure that Sasuke disappeared into the other room.

And one last thing diary,

Even if I were to have SIZE forever, that doesn't matter anymore. I've learnt my lesson back there and I realised that I was not the only one affected. I decided to stay who I really am, let it be with my SIZE, I just want to be happy every day.

Sasuke, I love you and thank you for everything.

Oh, before I almost forgot. Remember my wish upon the shooting star?

I did not wish for anything…cause I believed things will go as it is.

Haha. Fooled you Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

"Yikes…Coming!"

**The End.**

* * *

**This is it. The last chap~**

**I want to thank supportive readers for reading throughout this story. I also want to thank for all of your supportive reviews and suggestions you have given me. **

**And I hope I am able to bring that smile to you and I hope my message is conveyed in this story to those who have the 'hurt' in them feel for the better.**

**Hope you had fun with me~**

**I hope to gain some REVIEWS about what you think of the overall story. (Don't worry i will still read them even after this story has ended...so feel free to write in XD)  
**

**Thank you for reading. XD**

**Author's message:**

Just be who you are. I believe that everyone is deserved to be given the proper respect despite who they may be and their SIZE! ^_^

**Catch my next story : BLACK BUTLER (SasuSaku fanfic) :D**


End file.
